Back To Me
by MueeZa
Summary: Mungkin Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan satu kata tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengartikan segalanya. 'Pergi' mungkin kalimat yang sangat disesalkannya seumur hidup, jika hasilnya duniamu benar-benar... / SASUNARU / YAOI (Boy x Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Back To Me**

**Summary :**

Mungkin Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan satu kata tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengartikan segalanya. 'Pergi' mungkin kalimat yang sangat disesalkannya seumur hidup, jika hasilnya duniamu benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan kesakitan. Kini hanya sebuah kesempatan yang diharapkan Sasuke untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

Biarkan aku mendapatkan kesempatan keduaku

Kutukar dengan seluruh hidupku pun aku bersedia

Asalkan aku mendapatkannya

Aku tak kan pernah menyesal

Asalkan dia mengingatku

Aku akan sangat bahagia

.

.

.

Tuhan...

Cintaku melupakanku

Disaat pusat duniaku ada padanya

Dia telah berhasil merenggutnya di waktu yang tidak tepat

Dimana aku sangat menyesalkan atas perbuatanku padanya

Ku mohon biarkan aku mendapatkan kesempatan keduaku

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun

Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD etc.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

.

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini matahari sudah menampakkan rupanya dengan cahaya yang indah mencoba menerobos masuk kamar gelap melalui kaca jendela yang masih tertutup oleh tirai tebal. Disamping itu seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa mulai terusik oleh kehadiran sang surya tersebut. Ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan iris hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang yang sangat indah. Dengan perlahan ia menyibak selimut yang berada di atas tubuhnya dan mulai mendudukkan diri. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur single dimana seorang pemuda bersurai blonde tengah terbaring di atasnya. Seperti biasanya, pemandangan yang dilihat oleh pemuda raven tersebut selalu sama, pemuda blonde itu tertidur dengan nenyaknya dan entah kapan akan terbangun. Alat-alat medis melekat pada tubuhnya bahkan untuk bernafas dan asupan makanan pun bergantung pada alat-alat tersebut. Sunyi... itulah suasana yang dirasakan oleh pemuda raven, hanya bunyi elektrokardiograf yang memonitor kinerja jangtung menandakan si surai blonde tersebut masih hidup.

Ceklek~

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar, seorang berseragam putih kas dokter masuk ke dalam diiringi seorang suster yang membawa peralatan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya dokter berusia 53 tahun yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda tersebut ketika melihat pemuda raven itu hanya duduk terdiam.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, rupanya ia tengah melamun namun wajahnya terlihat sangat datar seperti biasa. "Hn" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si blonde.

Suster yang berada di belakang tadi berjalan masuk melewati dokter itu. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur sang pasien dan mulai bergerak ke arah jendela untuk membuka tirai. Kini ruangan itu nampak lebih terang dengan disinari matahari pagi.

"Sasuke...sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur di rumah saja. Biar aku yang merawat cucuku. Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menelantarkannya." Setelah menutup pintu dokter itu perlahan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur di mana cucu semata wayangnya tengah terbaring koma.

Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda raven bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua orang tersebut.

Ia hanya menghela nafas, sudah kebal dengan tanggapan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak ia telah memberitahunya agar tidak tidur di rumah sakit dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri namun rupanya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan sekalipun. Ia memperhatikan wajah damai tidur sang cucu, tangan kanannya terangkat menuju surai sang blonde dan mengelus perlahan."Selamat pagi Naruto..apa tidurmu nyenyak?" ia mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi satu-satunya pewaris Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Senju yaitu Namikae Naruto pemuda yang kini terbaring koma semenjak sebulan lalu "Bangunlah sayang.. apa kau tidak merindukan ramen tercintamu?" ujarnya dengan senyum memilukan "Kau harus madi karena kau bau Naruto… Shizune, tolong ambilkan lapnya."

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Suster berusia 27 tahun bernama Shizune itu mendekati peralatan yang tadi ia bawa. Menyiapkan perlengkapan yang merupakan alat mandi sang blonde.

"Biar aku." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah…tolong berhati-hati." Tsunade yang berdiri di samping ranjang dekat surai sang blond menggeser tubuhnya sedikit memberi tempat Sasuke agar ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sasuke menerima handuk hangat dari Shizune, dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia mulai menyeka tiap-tiap bagian tubuh Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan naruto dan mengelapnya lembut, namun aktivitasnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sekilas ia merasakan pergerakan lemah dari tangan yang kini digenggamnya. "Naruto..." gumamnya lemah namun masih bisa didengar oleh Tsunade.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Keadaanya sekarang stabil dan kau lihat..." Tsunade menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk perut cucu blondenya itu dan pandangan Sasuke ikut tertuju padanya "Kurasa bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat.. jika tidak salah usianya menginjak dua bulan lebih. Memang terlihat masih datar tapi jika di perhatikan sedikit buncit, bukan begitu? Kita pastikan, sejam lagi tim dokter akan memeriksanya."

"Apa aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Hey... belum tentu bayi itu keturunan Uchiha. Naruto tidak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun tentang itu. Tapi yang jelas ini merupakan kabar baik untuk diriku, Minato dan Kushina.. akhirnya tidak lama lagi keluarga kami memiliki pewaris lain."

"Naruto hanya melakukannya denganku.. Dan aku pastikan dia seorang Uchiha."

"Anak muda, kau terlalu percaya diri-"

"Mohon diskusi nya di luar saja." potong Shizune begitu suasana di ruangan itu sedikit horor. Ia mulai membereskan perlengkapan mandi yang telah selesai digunakan. Dengan telaten ia merapikan penampilan Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

"Shizune-"

"Shutttt."

Tsunade hanya memutar bola matanya dan kini ia menatap Sasuke "Ini masih jam 7.15. Sasuke... sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan di kantin."

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja, jam 9 nanti ada meeting. Tolong beritahu aku apa yang tim dokter katakan nanti." Sasuke melangkahkan kan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi dan memasukinya.

"Tsunade-sama, aku sangat kuatir pada Uchiha muda itu."

"Aku juga..." sejenak Tsunade menghela nafas lelah "hey Naruto bangunlah,kau tidak kasihan pada Uchiha itu."

Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Sasuke mandi dan berpakaian rapih. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, suasana ruangan sudah sepi tanpa ada nenek sang blonde dan asistennya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri Naruto. Ketika tiba di samping kiri ranjang, pandangannya terfokus pada wajah damai sang blonde.

"Naruto..." perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus surai sang blonde sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut tangannya. "Aku akan berangkat kerja, siang nanti aku akan kembali. Kalian baik-baiklah... Apa ada yang kalian ingin ku bawakan sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawaban ataupun reaksi dari orang tercintanya. Naruto lebih memilih diam tertidur tanpa tergoda tawaran Sasuke. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Naruto, cukup lama ia melakukannya sebelum membisikkan kalimat tepat di telinga Naruto "Rindukan aku...Dobe." Satu kecupan lagi ia berikan di pipi sang blonde sebelum ia melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang itu.

Kepergian Sasuke membuat suasana ruangan itu sangat sepi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Hanya bunyi alat-alat medis penunjang hidup Naruto mendominasi suasana. Tapi, kali ini satu pergerakan dari jemari Naruto membuat suasana ruangan terasa berpenghuni dan seolah dirinya tidak menginginkan Sasuke pergi. Setelahnya tidak ada pergerakan berarti lagi dari pemuda yang terbaring itu.

Dengan tenang Sasuke melewati koridor rumah sakit untuk mencapai lift. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kedua orang tua Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh Sasuke, kau akan pergi?" tanya Khushina ketika mendapati Sasuke berjalan berlainan arah dengannya.

"Hn, akan ada rapat jam 9 pagi ini."

"Apa mengenai pembatalan kerjasama dengan Haruno?" tanya Minato.

"Seperti itulah."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan pertunangan dengan putri dari Haruno? Kemarin malam aku dan ayahmu Fugaku mengalami perbincangan yang alot. Menyebalkan sekali..."

"Ayah? Soal apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang kau yang mengaku padanya telah membuat Naruto mempunyai anak."

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak mau berebut calon penerus dengan sahabatku.. sebaiknya kau membuatnya lagi dengan orang lain."

"Tidak."

"Minato berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak." ancam Khushina.

"Tapi-"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Tsunade menginterupsi dan menghampiri ketiganya.

"Ibu..." ucap Minato dan Khushina bersamaan.

"Sasuke kau sudah ingin pergi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau segeralah berangkat, di bawah tadi aku bertemu dengan Kakashi." ucap Khusunya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat pagi." Setelah menunduk memberi hormat, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift.

"Kau semalam bertemu dengan Fugaku? apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tsunade ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke ruangan Naruto.

"Iya bu.. Ibu tahu kemarin malam keluarga Uchiha benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal kita sudah berteman lama tapi dia tidak mau mengalah. Kami membicarakan keadaan Naruto dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia mengiinginkan Naruto segera menjadi menantunya. Tapi, setahuku hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke seperti minyak dan air. Mereka tidak pernah akur dan terlihat seperti bermusuhan.. Mana mungkin mereka berhubungan sampai menghasilkan calon seorang bayi."

"Kita tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa.. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga dibalik semua itu mereka menjalani kisah yang hanya mereka bedua tahu." Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya begitu telah sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat Naruto diikuti Minato dan Kushina di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya biarkan mereka berdua saja yang menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Saat ini kita hanya perlu memastikan Naruto dalam keadaan baik dan berharap anakku segera bangun." ucap Khushina dengan pandangan sendu menatap pintu ruang rawat.

Minato yang bediri disebelah kiri Kushina memegang bahunya dan tersenyum lembut menguatkan istrinya dan sosok seorang ibu bagi anak tunggal tersayangnya.

"Itu benar, kita sebagai orang tua tidak perlu ikut campur mengenai hubungan mereka kelak."

"itulah point yang aku sampaikan pada keluarga Uchiha semalam, ibu." dengan segera Minato memotong ucapan sang ibu, ia berjalan selangkah dan membuka pintu rungan itu. "Kita semua menyayangi mereka, apapun akan kita lakukan demi kebahagian anak-anak kita." Minato kembali tersenyum lembut dan mempersilakkan ibu dan istrinya memasuki ruangan. "Ibu pasti belum sarapan, Khusina sudah membuatkan bento."

Tsunade berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukinya diikuti oleh Kushina yang meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja, sementara Minato berjalan ke arah ranjang Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Naruto." dengan lembut Minato mengecup dahi Naruto dan mengelus surai sang anak tercinta. "Ayah dan ibu ada di sini."

Khusina berjalan menghampiri ayah dan anak itu, menggeser Minato sedikit agar iya bias lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Kemudian ia melakukan apa yang Minato lakukan sebelumnya, mencium kening kemudian mengelus lembut pipi dengan jemari lentiknya penuh cinta. Terlihat pipi yang dulunya penuh dengan lemak yang membuatnya menggemaskan kini sedikit tirus. "Pagi sayang.. bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Kau tahu dulu kau manis dengan pipi gembilmu tapi sekarang kau terlihat cantik karena pipimu tirus." Ucap Kushina disertai kekehan kecil, Minato disampingnya hanya tersenyum. "hora! hora! tidak perlu marah sayang.." cup~ sekali lagi Kushina mencium pipi sang anak. "Kau itu tampan tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan kau terlihat manis dan cantik."

"Tidak perlu dengarkan kata ibumu." ucap Minato menginstruksi obrolan ibu dan anak itu. "Walau bagai manapun kau… Kau adalah anak kebanggaan yang hanya ayah punya."

"Ish~ tuan Namikaze ini inginnya mengeksploitasi Naruto sendirian saja." Khusina menyenggol perut Minato dengan sikunya pelan.

"Aw~" Minato berpura-pura meringis kesakitan dengan memegangi perutnya "Naruto, tolong ayah.. ayah disakiti oleh ibumu."

"Rasakan itu tuan."

Tsunade yang duduk di sofa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat isteraksi antara anak, menatu serta cucunya itu. Tak dipungkiri hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit bahagia di tengah keadaan Naruto yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya. Berharap bahwa jika banyak orang yang berinteraksi dengan Naruto, ia sudi untuk membuka kembali matanya dan menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya.

**MueezaLoveNaruto**

"Pemutusan kerjasama ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada aktivitas perusahaan kita. Tapi, tetap saja kita perlu berhati-hati untuk kedepannya. Kita akhiri rapat hari ini, terimakasih." kata-kata Itachi mengakhiri acara rapat. Tepat pukul satu siang rapat yang diadakan oleh presiden direktur NGlobal Crop berakhir, para peserta rapat mulai berpamitan keluar meninggalkan sang presdir beserta dua direktur utama perusahaan.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu kemarin malam ayah dan paman Minato bertemu? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya sang presdir Uchiha Fugaku memandang Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membereskan dokumen.

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang ayah "Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya. Mengenai Naruto, dia baik-baik saja." setelah itu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke.." kini sang kakak mulai berbicara melihat adiknya terlihat terburu-buru. Sasuke memandang sang kakak yang berada di sebrangnya ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang rapat itu. "Kau tidak ingin ikut makan siang bersama?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai janji, kalian saja yang pergi."

"Kau sudah jarang makan siang bersama, ibumu merindukanmu untuk makan siang bersama. Bahkan semalam kau tidak pulang lagi."

"Kau menyebalkan ketika tidak ada kabar mengenai Naruto. Kami juga sama kuatirnya, tapi kami yakin dia dalam keadaan bai-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama-"

Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh dering ponsel yang berada di saku celana Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke merogoh posel di saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut "Hallo." Fugaku dan Itachi memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon sana.

"…"

"Paman, katakan dengan jelas."

"…"

Gekstur tubuh Sasuke terlihat menegang, wajahnya yang mulai sedikit pucat membuat ayah dan kakaknya menjadi penasaran apa yang tengah dibicarakan sang penelepon.

"Benarkah.. itu?"

"…"

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembincangan dengan orang yang diketahui adalah Minato. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menaruh dokumen yang akan ia bawa di meja rapat itu. Dengan setengah berlari ia menuju pintu ruang rapat membukanya secara kasar dan mulai meninggalkan orang di dalamnya bahkan mengabaikan panggilan sang ayah.

"Itachi, kita ikuti anak itu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Minato seperti mengabarkan kabar yang kurang baik." Fugaku mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan pakainnya.

"Aku rasa itu benar ayah, sebaiknya kita juga pergi." Itachi mengikuti langkah sang ayah meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Dengan langkah yang lebar Fugaku mulai menelusuri lorong menuju lift, ia juga mencoba mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya. Menekan tombol panggilan cepat di layar touch screennya, ia mulai menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana. "Minato, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"…"

"Tidak mungkin." suara Fugaku sedikit tercekat mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Minato.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi." Itachi begitu kuatir melihat ekspresi sang ayah sama persis dengan Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Fugaku melihat pada sang anak "Naruto… dia-"

**Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To Me**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun

Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD etc.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

.

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flash back**

"Gyaaa!" dengan gerakan cepat seorang pemuda blonde beranjak dari ranjang empuknya masuk menuju kamar mandi pribadi miliknya begitu mata safir indahnya melihat jam digital di atas nakas samping tempat tidur menunjukkan angka 6.40 pagi.

"Aish, kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku sih!" setelah melepaskan pakaiannya, ia mulai berdiri di bawah shower dan menyalakan kran. Dengan perasaan yang didominasi rasa sebal karena bangun terlamabat, pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun segera menyelesaikan aksi mandinya.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai pakaiannya. Tubuhnya yang ramping ditunjang dengan wajah yang begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria menambah kesan rupawan yang membuat semua orang ingin memilikinya. Tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu dan hanya menyisir rambut pirang lembutnya menggunakan jari, ia segera mengambil tasnya di atas meja belajar dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar luas dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan menelusuri lorong dan segera menuruni tangga, begitu sampai di lantai bawah kakinya bergerak memasuki ruang makan. Di sana terlihat sang kepala keluarga tengah duduk bersantai di kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa sang pemuda blonde begitu sampai di meja makan dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan sang ayah serta menyimpan tasnya di kursi kosong sebelah yang ia tempati.

Sang ayah berhenti membaca kemudian melirik mendapati anaknya sudah tiba di ruang makan "Kau sudah bangun?" ia melipat koran itu dan menyimpanya di atas meja.

"Ayah biasa melihatnya sendiri." tanpa menjawab lebih pertanyaan sang ayah, tanganya mulai mengambil gelas berisi susu yang telah tersedia untuknya dan mulai meminumnya dengan rakus.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya dalam mood yang jelek "Kau terlalu bersemangat Naruto, pelan-pelanlah sedikit." kini ia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Hahhh!" gelas berisi susu yang ada di tangannya sudah habis dalam waktu sekejap, ia meletaknnya kembali dan mulai mengambil tasnya.

"Siang nanti setelah selesai kuliah, paman Fugaku ingin bertemu." ucap minato sambil meminum perlahan kopinya.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?" ia mulai berdiri dan menyampirkan tas raselnya di bahu sempitnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika Itachi mempunyai adik,kan?" Naruto hanya mengangukkan kepala "Kemarin dia baru saja datang dari Inggris, karena itu paman Fugaku ingin mengenalkannya sebagai direktur baru NGlobal Crop."

"Apa kak Itachi juga ada?" tanyanya dengan sangat antusias.

"Ayah akan menjemputmu nanti siang kalau begitu." Ucap Minato begitu anaknya setuju untuk menghadari pertemuan.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" teriak Naruto setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya menujukkan jam 7.04.

"Mau kemana kau orang dewasa!" teriak seorang wanita keluar dari dari arah dapur begitu mendengar sang anak berpamitan "Kau belum sarapan Naruto!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu bu, busnya akan segera datang!" Naruto melihat kearah wanita yang sudah berjasa melahirkannya dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku pergi!" ia pun segera membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto!" sayang panggilan sang ibu tidak didengarnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kalian ini terlalu bersemangat. Seharusnya kau membangunkannya seperti biasa jadi Naruto bisa memakan sarapannya." ucap Minato sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri semalam kan, kalau dia sudah dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak perlu bantuan orangtua untuk membangunkan." Ucap Kushina sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kiri Minato.

"Mana ada orang dewasa merajuk karena tidak dibangunkan dan setelah itu meminum susunya dengan rakus." Minato terkekeh pelan mengingat anaknya semalam sesumbar bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa yang alhasil membuat para penghuni rumah termasuk maid tertawa.

Kushina tersenyum lembut yang juga mengingat kejadian semalam "Naruto hanya anak yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun. Bahkan dia tidak begitu tahu apa artinya tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dia terlalu polos.."

"Biarkanlah dia mencari jati dirinya, kau harus memberikannya sedikit kebebasan."

Kushina menatap inten suaminya "Tidak bisa, dia terlalu istimewa."

"Eto~"

Tak lama berselang para maid keluarga Namikaze datang menyiapkan sarapan.

**MueezaLoveNaruto**

Hal yang paling disyukuri Naruto adalah mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap meskipun sikap orang tuanya dan sang nenek terlalu protektif, selain itu ia mempunya Itachi yang seperti sosok seorang kakak serta tiga orang sahabat yang senantiasa menemaninya untuk bermain walau tempat yang dikunjunginya selalu sama.

"Hey Naruto! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke game center? Atau kita menonton film Action yang kemarin baru tayang?" ajak pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba merangkul sang blonde sambil berjalan di koridor kampus setelah jam kuliah terakhir selesai. Sedangkan kedua teman lainya Sai dan Shikamaru berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak bisa, ayahku sudah menjemput." jawbannya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan kiba yang terdiam.

"Kau seperti anak taman kanak-kanak." ucap Kiba yang baru tersadar dan menyusul kembali ketiga temannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku ini sudah dewasa!" ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Itu benar Kiba, Naruto sudah dewasa." ucap Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya "Seharusnya kau tidak mengajaknya ke game center, kau ajak saja-"

Ucapan Sai terhenti oleh Shikamaru yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Naruto yang tadinya terus berjalan menghentikan langkahnya karena penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapan Sai.

"Ajak ke mana Sai?" tanya Naruto penuh penasaran.

"Maksud Sai sebaiknya kau di ajak ke perpustakaan dan fokus mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Benar begitu kan, Sai?" ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan bekapannya.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru "Merepotkan~" desah Shikmaru.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan kak Itachi." dengan wajah penuh semangat Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya beserta ketiga teman yang setia mengikuti.

"Itachi Uchiha lagi?" ucap kiba dengan bosan. Hal ini dikarenakan Naruto selalu pergi bersama Itachi jika ia menolak untuk bermain bersama.

"Tidak juga sih, aku juga akan bertemu dengan adik kak Itachi. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan!" sambil melambaikan tangannya Naruto pergi dengan tergesa meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang terdiam.

"Adik Itachi?" ucap Sai memecah keheningan mereka.

"Itachi mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki. Dia kuliah di luar negeri, kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Shikamaru meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

**MueezaLoveNaruto**

Luas, itulah kata pertama yang selalu berada di benak Naruto jika berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Bisa dipastikan jika dia tinggal di sini maka ia akan selalu tertinggal bus untuk pergi kuliah ditambah jika ibunya tidak membangunkan tidurnya. Bayangkan saja jarak gerbang dengan pintu utama rumah membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit jika berjalan kaki. Untung saja setiap ia ke sini selalu menumpang mobil ayahnya ataupun Itachi, hitung-hitung menghemat energi.

Sebelum berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha, ayahnya sempat mengajaknya ke butik untuk mengganti pakaian. Sekarang penampilannya berbalut kemeja berwana biru muda dengan tuksedo berwana hitam menambah kesan manis pemuda blonde itu. Pintu mobil ayahnya dibuka oleh dua pria berjas hitam, Naruto beserta Minato turun dari mobilnya dan mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Terlihat di depan pintu yang besar itu sudah ada seorang butler dan beberapa maid yang menyambut kedatangannya. Sang butler bernama Hirosi menyapanya dan mempersilakann untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati lobby yang luas dan menelusuri lorong mereka tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat tua. Dua orang pria dengan pakaian pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu itu mulai membukanya.

"Silakan tuan Namikaze." ucap sang butler Hirosi menundukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih." Minato dan Naruto melewati mereka dan masuk menuju ballroom di mana cara berlangsung.

Tak banyak tamu yang hadir di acara yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha ini mengingat acara ini adalah privat. Sewaktu di perjalanan Minato menjelaskan pada Naruto tentang acara macam apa yang akan diharinya. Dan sekarang terlihat tamu-tamu sudah hadir dan tuan rumah Fugaku Uchiha beserta sang nyonya Mikoto Uchiha tengah bercengkrama dengan para tamu.

Minato terus berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya sedangkan Naruto berhenti melangkah mengikuti sang ayah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan sejauh yang ia lihat banyak stand-stand makanan yang menjadi jamuan untuk para tamu . Namun pandangannya terhenti di suatu sudut stand minuman. Di sana terlihat sosok tinggi putih dengan balutan kemeja putih dan tuksedo berwarna sama dengan miliknya serta rambut hitam yang dikuncir di belakang menambah kesan tampan pria bernama Itachi Uchiha itu tengah mengambil segelas minuman.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Naruto melangkah dengan cepat menuju sang objek yang dicarinya sejak menginjakkan kaki ke ballroom ini. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu ia memanggil sesok tersebut begitu berhasil mendekat. "Kak Itachi!"

Medengar namanya diteriakkan oleh suara yang begitu dia kenal, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat pemuda blonde yang begitu manis menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria. "Naruto!" ucapnya sambil meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah dipegangnya.

Pelukan penuh rindu didapatkan Itachi dari sosok pemuda manis kesayanganya itu dan ia pun tak kalah eratnya membalas pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" pertanyaan yang sama untuk membuka perbincangan meskipun dua hari yang lalu mereka baru bertemu.

"Aku selalu merindukan kak Itachi?" menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Uchiha, Naruto makin erat memeluk.

"Kau ini." Itachi tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Naruto yang polos, kemudian tangan kananya sedikit mengacak puncak kepala sang blonde yang amat disukainya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Itachi dengan senyuman lebar "Kak Itachi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai Ichiraku?"

"Ketahuan belangmu Naruto, kau hanya merindukan teraktiran ramen dariku." Itachi mencubit hidung lancip mungil Naruto seraya terkekeh melihat reaksi lucu darinya.

"Ish~" Naruto memasang muka cemberut begitu Itachi melepaskan cubitannya. Ia kembali memeluk Itachi dan melesakkan kembali kepalanya ke dada bidang Itachi. Naruto begitu menyukai harum dari tubuh sang Uchiha, begitu nyaman dan penuh kelembutan.

Tak jauh seperti Naruto, Itachi menundukkan sedikit wajahnya sehingga dapat menikmati wangi citrus yang menguar dari helaian rambut blondenya yang sudah menjadi identitas. Puas menikmati sensasi yang begitu disukainya, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu sempit Naruto mengarahkan untuk menatapnya. "Katakan Naruto… Katakan bahwa kau ingin menculik pangeran tampan ini bukan hanya untuk ke kedai Ichiraku melainkan pergi menonton juga?" ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, inilah yang amat sangat disukainya dari sosok Itachi. Sikapnya yang penuh kelembutan, memberikanya kenyamanan dan keamanan sungguh sosok yang begitu naruto sayangi. Itachi tidak pernah menolak ajakannya dalam situasi apapun seperti sekarang ini. "Tentu saja kak, kita akan pergi ke banyak tempat." Naruto yang tingginya hanya sebahu Itachi berjinjit dan mengecup lembut pipi Itachi dengan cepat.

Itachi terdiam mendapat perlakuan Naaruto "Kau nakal Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar "Pertama-tama, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan adikku, bagaimana?"

"Itu ide yang bagus, apakah adik kak Itachi akan menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Dia akan menyukaimu, tapi dia sedikit pendiam. Ayo…" tanpa banyak bicara Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto membawanya berjalan melewati para tamu yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah laku keduanya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dibalut pakaian serba hitam termasuk kemeja namun sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang besar melihat pemandangan taman mawar di luar sana. Setelah menyapa banyak tamu, ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sini menghindar kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Rambut dengan potongan khas harajuku style membingkai wajah tampan yang tirus menambah kesan keren hingga membuat para gadis tergila-gila.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, ia sungguh merasa bosan dengan suasana acara ini. Keramaian sangat membuatnya sebal dan ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Pandangan datarnya terfokus melihat mawa-mawar cantik yang selalu dirawat oleh ibunya hingga-

"Sasuke!"

Mendengar suara memanggil namanya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang kakak yang menggandeng sosok dengan surai blonde mendekat kearahnya.

"Itachi." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Itachi dan Naruto sampai dihadapan Sasuke yang memandang keduanya dengan datar. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa terintimidasi dan tidak enak hati karena menganggap telah mengganggu sosok yang sama tingginya dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke kenalkan ini Naruto anak dari paman Minato." Itachi membawa Naruto untuk lebih mendekat "Dan Naruto ini Sasuke adikku, usianya hanya satu tahun diatasmu. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman memperkenalkan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Dengan canggung Naruto mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya datar setelah itu memutuskan untuk menyambut tangannya.

Dingin adalah kesan yang kentara ketika tangannya berjabatan dengan tangan Sasuke. Naruto berpikir apakah Sasuke cukup terkena sinar matahari, kenapa tangannya sangat dingin sekali? Dengan senyuman canggung naruto mengakhiri acara jabat tangannya dengan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipirkan oleh orang di depannya. Sasuke adik dari Itachi tapi kenapa keduanya sedikit kontras. Jika Itachi masih bisa berekspresi meskipun seorang Uchiha beda halnya dengan sasuke yang benar-benar dingin sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Nah Naruto..." Itachi memegang pundak Naruto dan menatapnya lembut "Kau tunggulah di sini bersama Sasuke. Aku akan masuk ke dalam sebentar, setelah itu kita akan pergi." ucap Itachi seraya meninggalkan keduanya.

Sasuke hanya melihat datar kepergian Itachi yang seenaknya menitipkan seseorang, pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok pendek yang sedang tertunduk.

"Kau… Naruto." ucap Sasuke dingin hingga membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke. "Itachi dan kau akan pergi?"

"Ano~, kita akan pergi ke Ichiraku dan menonton film. Apakah Sasuke ingin ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan takut.

"Kalian kabur?"

"Eto~"

"Kalian menjalin hubungan? Sejauh apa hubungan kau dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih datar dan dingin.

"Ekh!" Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Hubunganku dengan kak Itachi seperti adik dan kakak. Aku harap kau tidak marah…" ucapnya dengan menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan "Seorang bocah yang terlalu polos."

"Aku sudah dewasa!" sangkal Naruto dengan wajah memerah menatap Sasuke.

"Penuh energy dan berisik seperti perempuan, Dobe." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Teme!" geram Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merah menambah kesan manis.

Sasuke yang mendapati reaksi sosok blonde didepannya sesuai prediksi menatap wajahnya dengan inten disertai seringai yang semakin tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

**End Flash Back**

**MueezaLoveNaruto**

Langit di atas sudah berubah galap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, namun sosok berambut raven tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri di depan pagar pembatas lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit dan angin malam berhembus membelai surainya. Padangannya kosong melihat ke arah bangunan lain di kota ini yang dihiasi lampu yang berwarna cantik.

Siang tadi setelah mendapat telepon kabar mengenai pemuda bernama Naruto, ia segera datang kemari untuk memastikan keadaannya. Selama di perjalanan hatinya begitu resah tak karuan mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto dalam penangan tim medis. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia mendapati keluarga Naruto tengah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat duduk menanti dengan perasaan cemas.

Sasuke yang melihatnya berjalan terus menghampiri dan bertanya mengenai detail kejadiannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ayah dan kakanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Tak lama, tim medis keluar dari ruangan itu, salah seorang dokter menjelaskan bahwa Naruto sudah sadar dan alat-alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya sudah dilepaskan. Keadaanya kini sudah sangat stabil dan bisa di jenguk oleh keluarganya.

Kebahagian begitu terlihat jelas di wajah orang-orang yang sejak tadi menanti termasuk Sasuke. Namu satu hal yang membuatnya sedih bahwa tim dokter mengabarkan sebagian ingatan Naruto hilang, butuh waktu untuk Naruto mengingat kembali memorinya mengingat benturan keras yang dialaminya.

Setelah dokter mengijinkan untuk menemui Naruto, Kushina yang pertama kali masuk keruangan disusul Tsunade dan Minato. Sasuke masih berdiam diri, ia sangsi apakah Naruto mengingatnya. Tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Sasuke, ayahnya tersenyum mencoba menguatkan. "Temui dan pastikan sendiri, Sasuke." ucap sang ayah. Itachi yang juga berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum dan membawanya masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto.

Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya perasaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar hancur tak tersisakan. Orang yang kau nanti-nantikan di mana dunia mu berada di dirinya melupakan sosok dirimu. Tak ada memori yang membekas di ingatannya, tak mengenal dan tak pernah melihat. Dari ketiga Uchiha yang berada di ruangan itu tak ada satupun yang dikenal Naruto selain ayah, ibu serta neneknya.

Sasuke yang memahami kondisi sosok sang blonde hanya terdiam tak percaya, ia mulai membalikkan badannya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pertanyaan orang-orang mengenai kemana ia hendak pergi hanya dijawab dengan "Hn."

Angin malam semakin berhembus dingin, Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ditengokkanya kepala ke atas melihat bintang-bintang yang sudah bertabur menghiasi langit malam yang gelap dengan bulan purnama yang indah. Perlahan cairan bening dari mata onyxnya mengalir di kedua pipinya, menambah keasan rapuh sosok tersebut.

Pintu yang menghubungkan pada lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit terbuka menampakkan sosok Itachi yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke menghampirinya. Sebanyak empat langkah menjadi pemisah ia dan Sasuke. Itachi tahu adiknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja sama halnya dengan dirinya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi lembut, namun Sasuke hanya berdiam diri "Jika Naruto melupakan baik diriku atau pun dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat memori baru untuknya? Kita tahu Naruto sudah sadar dan ia ingat kalau ia sedang mengandung. Itu sungguh keajaiban, bukan begitu? Kita harus berusaha membuatnya mengingat dan terus berada di sisinya. Kau masih punya kesempatan yang terbuka lebar, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan tanpa ingin menjawab perkataan sang kakak, hatinyanya benar-benar sesak. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahnya, rasa kecewa atas dirinya sendiri mendominasi perasaanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ruang rawat ini sudah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan sosok blonde yang sudah tertidur di ranjang rawatnya. Ia berdiri disamping sosok tersebut, tangannya mengelus pelan surai lembut itu perlahan. "Naruto, kau sempat-sempatnya melupakanku.. Kumohon, ingatlah aku."

**Bersambung~**

Ini ceritanya sudah dilanjut ^_^

Saya ucapkan terimaksih banyak kepada readers yang bersedia membaca dan yang sudah mereview..

Kritik dan saran selanjutnya saya tunggu..


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To Me**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun

Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik etc.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

.

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Flash Back_

Naruto yang tengah menikmati jalan-jalan santainya di trotoar kota Tokyo harus terusik ketika dirinya menabrak benda yang membuat dirinya terjatuh dan kesakitan karena bagian pantatnya harus mencium lantai trotoar itu dengan keras.

Topi _hoddie _yang dikenakannya terlepas dan memperlihatkan surai _blonde_ yang terasa lembut. "Ish!" ringis Naruto dan mencoba bangkit serta akan memaki siapapun yang sudah membuat dirinya ternistai.

Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mendongkakan wajahnya untuk memaki sang pelaku. Namun matanya melebar tak percaya bahwa sosok pelaku adalah orang yang sama seperti kemarin sebelumnya.

"Kau!" Seru Naruto dengan menunjuk wajah _stoic_ di hadapannya.

"Hm." Sasuke menatap wajah sang _blonde_ yang memerah marah.

"Ini adalah pertemuan ke-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan berpikir menghitung pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "ke-6 kalinya dengan seorang _Teme_ sepertimu." dengus Naruto sebal karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya selalu bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah diberinya nama sandang _Teme_ karena setiap pertemuannya akan berakhir tragis pada dirinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis memandang Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah marahnya. "Hal apa yang membuat Tuan Muda Namikaze berada di sini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat amarah Naruto semakin membesar. Ia pun menatap tajam pada Sasuke berharap tatapannya bisa memusnahkan keturunan Uchiha yang sangat tidak disukainya ini. Dendamnya pada Sasuke semakin tumbuh karena Sasuke lah yang telah membuatnya dihukum oleh ayahnya dan Sasuke jugalah yang selalu membuat dirinya tertangkap oleh bawahan ayahnya saat berusaha kabur.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Naruto ketus.

Kenapa dari setiap acara pelariannya dan sekian banyak tempat dirinya selalu bertemu dengan Uchiha satu ini? Naruto pun merutuki nasib sialnya tersebut.

Kejadian pelarian dirinya dengan Itachi ketika acara pengenalan Sasuke sebagai pewaris kedua Uchiha membawanya ke dalam hukuman Minato Namikaze. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke Uchiha yang dengan baik hati memberikan informasi begitu detail mengenai kepergiannya bersama Itachi. Minato menganggap Naruto sudah merusak acara Fugaku karena sudah membawa Itachi pergi sehingga acara tersebut tidak berangsung sebagaimana mestinya.

Itachi yang memberikan pembelaan serta Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tidak mempermasalahkannya tidak membuat Minato mengurungkan hukumannya pada Naruto. Karena Minato tahu pasti kelakuan nakal sang anak.

"Bukankah kau sedang menjadi tahanan rumah?" Ucap Sasuke dengan manis yang membuat Naruto beserta para pengawal Sasuke merinding.

'Bagaimana dia tahu?' Batin Naruto terkejut tapi ia berusaha menutupi ekspresinya dan berusaha tenang.

"Hah? Tahanan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah manisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

"Berpakaian tertutup di musim semi seperti ini apa tidak membuat gerah?" Dengan ucapan mengejek, Sasuke memperhatikan pakaian yang digunakan Naruto. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang sudah atau sedang dilakukan pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya setelah lima kali bertemu dengan keadaan yang sama. Tapi sepertinya si _blonde_ tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

"Kau perhatian sekali, tapi cuaca seperti ini masih terasa dingin untukku." Naruto segera menutupi kembali rambut pirangnya dengan topi _hoddie_ nya. Naruto tidak boleh membuang waktu berbicara dengan Sasuke yang pastinya akan membuat dia tertangkap kembali oleh para bawahan ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di kampus, mungkin?

Bugh

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menendang kaki kanan Sasuke hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Akh!"

"Tuan!" ucap para pengawal Sasuke kuatir hendak membantu ketika tuannya meringis kesakitan. Namun mereka kembali terdiam ketika Sasuke menatap mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sinis merasa puas sudah melampiaskan dendam terdalamnya. "Rasakan! Itu adalah balasan karena kau sudah sangat berkompensasi dalam hukumanku."

Sasuke menyeringai dan terkekeh kecil. Dipandangnya wajah rupawan dihadapannya tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa membuat keturunan Namikaze merasa harus berbalas budi."

Naruto memandang sosok paling menyembalkan yang pernah dihadapinya. Entah kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukannya sehingga dihadiahi kesialan yang tiada hentinya? Uchiha bungsu bagaikan siksaan yang sangat berat. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya bertemu dengannya sebanyak lima kali dengan durasi yang singkat tapi sosok_ sok _tampan dihadapannya mampu menjungkir balikan dunianya.

Kebebasan yang kemarin dirasakannya hilang tanpa jejak entah kemana setelah pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang gerak geriknya dibatasi dan terus dipantau oleh orang-orang kepercayaan sang ayah. Ia heran kenapa ayahnya yang selalu membelanya kini berbalik bersekutu dengan sang ibu.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.' batin Naruto frustasi. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah horor sehingga mebuat sasuke sedikit heran.

'Sial, sepertinya orang ini memberikan aura yang buruk untuk hidupku. Aku harus segera menjauhinya.' batin Naruto ketakutan.

Jika orang-orang bisa membaca raut wajah Uchiha Sasuke, maka mereka tidak akan percaya bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini sedang menampilkan wajah antusias dan bahagia seolah sedang mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa geli dengan tingkah pewaris kerajaan bisnis Namikaze dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia sangat menikmati dalam menjahili sang pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Maaf Tuan, aku tidak kenal denganmu. Jadi aku permisi." Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan akan melewati Sasuke. Namuna langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran dan wajahnya kembali berubah horor ketika ia mendapati Sasuke tersenyum.

"Naruto-_sama_!"

Sebuah panggilan dari belakang Naruto mampu membuat tubunya membeku. Tertangkap sudah dirinya dalam usaha pelariannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidak berkeliaran lagi. Aku akan menjengukmu ketika urusan bisnisku selesai."

Naruto menatap Sasuke marah, matanya sangat iritasi ketika Sasuke begitu bahagia di atas penderitaanya. Terkutuklah sosok yang benar-benar _sok_ tampan tersebut.

"Uchiha-_sama_." Sapa Kakashi, ketika ia dan anak buahnya sudah berada di dekat tuannya.

Naruto yang sudah tertangkap akan melampiaskan kekesalannya kembali pada Sasuke dengan menendang kaki Sasuke. Namun usahanya tidak terealisasikan karena Sasuke terlebih dahulu mendorong Naruto ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi menangkap tubuh sang Tuan dengan sigap.

"Sebaiknya kau ikat dia." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"KAU!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Kakashi dan membalaskan perlakuan kasas Sasuke. Namun, Kakashi tetap menahannya dan membiarkan Naruto terus meronta. "LEPASKAN-"

"Diam." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah sehingga suasana berubah dingin dan membuat Naruto serta orang-orang disekitarnya ketakutan.

Naruto yang terdiam dengan Kakashi yang memeganginya dari belakang mendadak ingin segera menghilang dari muka bumi ketika Sasuke perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan merendahkan dirinya agar bertatapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Ikuti ucapanku jika hukumanmu tidak ingin bertambah." Sasuke mengintimidasi dan menatap iris safir jernih itu lekat memastikan ucapannya dimengerti dengan baik oleh si pembuat onar.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan dirinya dan menatap Kakashi mengisyaratkannya agar segera membawa Naruto pulang.

Kakashi yang ditatap pun mengerti dan segera menyeret Tuan nya pulang. "Kami mohon undur diri, Uchiha-_sama_."

"Hm."

Kakashi mulai menyeret Naruto yang memberontak minta untuk dilepaskan ke arah mobil yang sudah siap di pinggir jalan.

"Awas kau, _Teme_! aku akan membalas semuanya!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapkan Naruto, ia pun segera berjalan dan memasuki mobilnya.

Naruto menguling gulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya. Hari-harinya berjalan begitu membosankan. Dua minggu sudah berlangsung sejak insiden dengan Sasuke dan dua minggu sudah juga dirinya berserta ayah dan ibunya pindah ke _manor_ Namikaze sehingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri kembali.

Ia tidak ijinkan keluar _manor_ dan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan kegiatan yang sudah dirancang oleh ayah dan ibunya seperti berkuda, berlatih karate, memanah, sampai mengikuti kelas kuliah _online_. Ok, tindakan paling ekstrim orang tuanya adalah tidak mengijinkan dirinya pergi kuliah dan digantikan dengan kelas kuliah _online_. SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"GAHHHH!" Teriak frustasi Naruto dengan menjambaki surai _blonde _nya. "Berengsek kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto mengambil bantal bantal yang berada di atas kasur dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke neraka! Awas saja kau, _Teme_!"

Tok tok~

Pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan masuk tidak menghiraukan keadaan kamar yang sudah porak poranda. Ia mendekati sang Tuan yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah bersikap barbar?

"Naruto-_sama_ sudah waktunya berlatih memanah. Setelahnya, Anda harus ikut bergabung makan siang untuk menjamu kolega Minato-_sama_." ucap Kakashi dengan nada tenang.

Naruto yang beposisi tenglengkup menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur dan tidak mengacuhkan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi berjalan kearah _wardrobe _menyiapkan pakaian memanah sang Tuan.

'Kolega?' Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak tenang. Ia selalu mempunyai kenangan buruk mengenai kolega ayahnya. Bukan masalah bisnis yang menjadikannya enggan untuk bertemua dengan para kolega ayahnya, melainkan anak-anak dari kolega ayahnya. Seperti Sabaku yang mempunyai anak bernama Gaara. _The_ _Hell_, Gaara adalah orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya kembali setelah lelaki yang mempunyai tato di dahinya itu menyebut dirinya manis dan akan segera melamarnya. Siapa yang manis? Dirinya ini laki-laki! Apa si pewaris Sabaku itu mempunyai gangguan penglihatan? Melamar? Memangnya dirinya ini terlihat seperti penyuka sesame jenis apa? Sepertinya Tuan Sabaku harus memeriksakan anaknya segera. Kasihan sekali jika pewarisnya mengalami- entahlah Naruto tidak perduli.

Selain itu naruto juga harus dihadapkan dengan kolega ayahnya dari keluarga Hyuga. Kakak beradik Hyuga itu sungguh membuatnya takut. Sang kakak bernama Neji, Naruto merasa tatapan yang diberikannya seolah ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. Selain itu adiknya Hinata, perempuan yang seumuran dengannya itu memiliki kelainan dalam berbicara. Perempuan dengan iris indigo itu juga selalu tampak tidak bernapas dengan baik dan wajahnya memerah ketika Naruto berada di dekatnya dan berbicara padanya. Naruto merasa seperti telah berbuat jahat dengan menghirup seluruh oksigen yang tersedia sehingga Hinata kesusahan dalam bernapas?

Ada juga anak dari kolega ayahnya dari keluarga Haruno yang bernama Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pandangan pertama, Naruto sempat menyukai tampilan perempuan dengan surai _pink_ itu. Namun rasa sukanya musnah seketika ketika ia berbicara dengannya.

"_Berhenti di situ dan jangan mendekat!" Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat stand minuman segera berkata untuk menghentikan langkah Naruto yang tertuju ke arahnya._

"_Hah?" Naruto yang diberikan perintah sang ayah untuk menyapa berteman baik dengan anak Haruno itu sehera menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan mahluk setengah-setengah sepertimu!" Seru Sakura dengan nada angkuh sembari meletakan gelas minumnya kembali ke meja dengan anggun._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Naruto hanya memandang bingung ketika dirinya disebut mahluk setengah-setengah._

"_Sebaiknya kau perbaiki pakaimu itu. Dasar!" Dengan pandangan menilai, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Ia tidak ingin bergaul dengan wanita yang tomboy itu._

_Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Sakura dengan berbagai pikiran yang melintas di otaknya. 'Mahluk setengah-setengah? Apa dia pikir aku itu siluman?' Sejauh yang Naruto ingat, dirinya adalah keturunan asli manusia._

Sebaiknya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia-masia tidak normal seperti mereka, terlebih dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan lancangnya telah membuat kehidupan Naruto seperti berada di dalam penjara. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada kedua orangtunya sehingga ia berada di posisi seperti ini?

Naruto segera mendirikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi yang sudah menyiapkan pakaian memanahnya.

"Kakashi-_san_, bolehkah aku berkata tidak dan melewatkan acara perjamuan makan siang?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat meminta untuk dipungut.

"Tentu saja Nartuo-_sama_ boleh berkata tidak, tapi Anda tetap akan mengikuti perjamuan makan siang." Dengan sabar Kakashi melayani pertanyaan sang Tuan.

"Itu sama saja dengan 'Kau tidak bisa menolak'." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Mari saya bantu Naruto-_sama_ berganti pakaian." Tanpa mengacuhkan sang Tuan yang merajuk, Kakashi mendekati sang Tuan dan mengambil pakaian yang mulai dilepaskan Naruto dan membantunya mengenakan hakama.

Para penjaga dan _maid_ yang menemani sang Tuan berlatih memanah hanya diam memperhatikan dengan terkagum-kagum. Gerakan memanah Naruto begitu indah, busur panah yang digunakannya selalu berhasil melepaskan anak panah tepat pada objek papan sasaran. Selain itu mereka juga terpana dengan penampilan sang Tuan, Naruto yang mengenakan hakama hitam dengan atasan berwarna putih sungguh membuatnya seperti boneka atau malaikat yang terjebak di dunia ini. Surai berwana _blonde _yang terlihat sangat halus_, _mata safir yang begitu jernih, kulit mulus yang menggiurkan seperti madu sungguh membuat penampilannya sangat rupawan terlebih wajahnya yang tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan sungguh menggoda iman bagi yang melihatnya.

Srak~

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah kiri Naruto di sekitar tanaman mawar kepunyaan sang ibu. Naruto berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya ke arah suara tadi berasal.

Srak~

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto membalikkan arah panahannya ke tanaman mawar tersebut. Anak panah dilepaskan dan melesat dengan sangat cepat kea rah bidikannya.

Para penjaga dan _maid_ yang menyaksikan dibuatnya terheran dengan aksi sang Tuan. Naruto segera berlari ke arah bidikannya yang diikuti para penjaga dan maid yang penasaran serta takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tuannya.

Naruto segera memeriksa diantara tanaman mawar itu dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati seekor kelinci yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan sebuah anak panah yang tadi Naruto lepaskan tepat sisinya sang kelinci.

"GYAHH!" dengan perasaan bersalah Naruto segera membawa kelinci putih yang sedang _shock_ itu kedalam pelukannya.

Para penjaga dan _maid_ hanya dapat memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan dengan kelakuan Tuannya. Naruto memeluk kelinci tersebut dengan sangat erat dan terlihat seperti menyiksa mahluk mungil tersebut. Kelinci itu terlihat seperti sulit bernapas dan tak bisa berbuat apapun dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini! Aku pikir kau adalah hantu!" Ucap Naruto histeris dan masih memeluk kelenci itu dengan membabi buta memohon maaf. Air mata sudah menghiasai wajahnya yang rupawan dengan rasa perasaan bersalah. Untung saja anak panahnya tidak mengenai kelinsi ini sedikitpun.

Mendengar perkataan Tuannya yang mengira sosok tersebut hantu sungguh membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya miris. Bagaimana ada hantu disiang hari seperti ini? Tidak tahan melihat kelinci yang sepertinya sangat tersiksa dan Tuannya menangis histeris. Salah satu penjaga bernama Gema lebih mendekat pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_sama_, sebaiknya Anda segera melepaskan kelinci itu. Dia tidak terluka, jadi Naruto-_sama_ tidak perlu kuatir." Ucap Gema mencoba meredakan rasa bersalah sang Tuan.

"Hueee, aku sungguh minta maaf, kelinci putih." Sekali lagi Naruto memeluk kelinci itu lebih erat.

"_Dobe_."

Sebuah suara menghancurkan adegan drama tragedi yang diciptkan sang _blonde_. Semua orang termasuk Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemilik suara. Sosok-sosok yang sekarang berada di hadapannya sungguh membuat Naruto berharap bahwa tanah dibawah kakinya terbelah dan menelannya masuk. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan membuat sang kelinci tersebut segera memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk berlari kabur tidak ingin terlibat dalam drama berikutnya setelah menjadi korban?

Para penjaga dan _maid_ terdiam ketika sosok-sosok menawan berada dihadapan mereka. Apa mereka sekarang berada di surga?

Sasuke? Gaara? Neji? Hinata? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?!

'GYAHHH!' Batin Naruto sudah tidak waras ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan sosok-sosok yang sudah menjadil _backlist_ hitamnya. Perlahan Naruto menghadapi sosok-sosok terkutuk tersebut dengan keberanian yang sedang dibangunnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang menyembunyikan rasa takut yang sesungguhnya merajai dirinya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, manis!" ucap Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menyambut tangan kanan Naruto serta memberinya kecupan manis pada punggung tangan Naruto sebagai salam bak pangeran terhadap tuan putri.

Perlakuan Gaara membuat Naruto membeku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya terbengong. Neji mendengus, Hinata tersipu malu sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam yang tentu saja tidak orang-orang tidak akan ada yang menyadari ketika ekspresinya tidak berubah dan tetap tenang.

Tersadar dari rasa tidak percayanya, Naruto segera menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubunya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Menyapa calon istriku, tentu saja." Jawab Gaara dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ka-kau Gila!" seru Naruto yang semakin ketakutan.

"Na-Naru-to-_kun_,"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Hinata, tanpa disadari ia perlahan mundur mengingat Hinata akan kesulitan bernapas jika dia berada di dekatnya. Jadi Naruto berpikir lebih baik jika ia memberikannya ruang yang cukup untuk bernapas. "Hi-nata?"

"Na-ruto-_kun_, sedang berlatih me-manah?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang tersipu. "K-kau terlihat sa-ngat menakjub-kan." Ujarnya susah payah dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"I-iya." Jawab Naruto kikuk tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana menghadapai Hinata dan sosok-sosok di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih berbelanja dan menghabiskan uangku, itu akan telihat lebih menakjubkan." Ujar Gaara dengan senyuman menawan diwajahnya.

"Dan aku harap Sabaku segera bangkrut." Ucap Neji dengan dengusan meremehkan.

"Tenang saja Naruto, sebanyak apapun kau berbelanja, uangku tidak akan pernah habis." Dengan tenangnya Gaara menyampaikan kenyataan agar Naruto nya tidak merasa kuatir?

Naruto perlahan lebih memundurkan langkahnya sehingga ia bisa mengambil kesempatan kabur dari orang-orang yang sepertinya punya kelaian mental.

"Dobe sepertimu tidak perlu melakukan latihan memanah, karate atau _material art_ lainnya. Kau hanya perlu diam di rumah dan melakukan perawatan tubuh." Ucapan datar Sasuke membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana setuju dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi objek _bully,_ hanya bisa terperangah merasa harga dirinya sudah direndahkan.

"YAA! KAU _TEME_ SIALAN!" Teriak Naruto menggelora melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Para penjaga dan _maid_ yang takut Tuannya melakukan perbuatan barbar segera bergerak dan akan menahan Naruto namun Kakashi terlebih dahulu hadir dengan sosok wanita bersurai _pink_ mengikuti di belakangnya membuat Naruto berhenti bertingkah.

"Mohon maaf, saya mengganggu. Tapi ini sudah waktunya Naruto-_sama_ kembali ke kamar." Ucap Kakashi yang berhasil menghentikan drama yang selalu dibuat Tuannya.

Sosok bersurai pink bernama Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau?!" ucapan Sakura dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Naruto membuatnya jadi perhatian. "Kau itu tidak ada anggunnya sama sekali. Kenapa kau berlatih memanah? Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jika kau tidak punya teman perempuan, aku dengan sukarela akan menjadi temanmu dan mengajari hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakaukan oleh seorang wanita!" Dengan kesal Sakura mengungkapkan perasaan yang berkecamuk selama ini dalam pikirannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan anak tunggal Namikaze itu.

Semua orang hanya bisa terperangah akan sosok Sakura yang ternyata keturunan Harono itu sedikit bodoh dalam membedakan jender seseorang?

"A-apa?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika kepalanya mendadak sakit tidak bisa mencerna lebih jauh kejadian yang sedang dihadapinya.

"YAA! KAU _TEME_ SIALAN!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari taman yang berada tepat di luar kaca ruangan yang sedang dihuni oleh orang-orang dewasa dimana mereka sedang menikmati teh dan berbincang ringan, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kumpulan orang-orang di taman tersebut yang sepertinya sedang membangun keakraban?

"Kau masih menghukum anakmu, Minato?" Tanya Fugaku sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Tidak." Jawaban Minato membuat tiga orang lainnya mengernyit heran. "Aku hanya ingin pewarisku seperti anak-anak kalian. Naruto terlalu bebas, dengan memanfaatkan kejadian dirumahmu aku bisa membuatnya diam di rumah dan mengikuti segala apa yang aku perintahkan. Sehingga Naruto bisa belajar banyak dan menjadi pewaris yang bisa diandalkan." Ujar Minato dengan perasaan tanpa bersalah.

"Bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan?" Tanya kembali Fugaku.

"Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatanku dan Khushina." Dengan tenang Minato menikmati tehnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menjadikan Naruto laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada sarkas.

Minato tertawa dan hanya mendapat dengusan dan gelengan tidak percaya dari rekan-rekannya.

"Aku pikir anakmu perempuan, ketika Sakura terus mengomel dan menceritakan anakmu yang tomboy." Ucap Kizashi .

"Hah?" Minato tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Kizashi dengan baik.

"Gaara memintaku untuk melamar anakmu." Tambah Rasa sehingga Minato menjadi semakin bingung.

"Apa?"

Fugaku hanya menikmati pemandangan di depannya dengan tenang dan menyesap teh nya dengan perlahan. Sayang sekali melewatkan temannya ternistai ketika anak laki-lakinya sunggu membuat orang-orang banyak salah paham.

**Bersambung~**

Halo, _Minna-san_.

Oke, saya tahu ini terlalu lama. Saya harap M_inna-san_ bisa memaafkan saya.

Tentang cerita ini kedepannya, saya akan mengubah rate nya menjadi M dan semoga M_inna-san_ tidak keberatan.

So, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada M_inna-san_ yang telah bersedia membaca cerita saya dan yang meberikan sarannya.

See you ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris safir jernihnya. Sejauh mata safir indah itu memandang, yang dilihatnya hanyalah padang rumput hijau yang begitu luas. Tidak ada gunung, tidak ada jalan ataupun pemandangan lainnya yang menjadi latar. Hanya hamparan padang rumput hijau dengan langit biru cerah tanpa awan yang menghalangi._

_Pemuda berambut blonde itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada. "Ini? Tangan? Tanganku?" Kemudian ia melihat pada baju yang dikenakannya. Kaos putih polos lengan panjang serta celana panjang berbahan kain hitam membalut tubuh ramping itu. Terus melihat kebawah, ia dapat melihat kakinya yang tidak mengunakan alas apapun. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jemari kakinya perlahan dan dapat dirasakannya rumput hijau yang diinjaknya begitu sangat lembut membelai telapak kakinya._

_Suasana di tempat ini begitu damai dan sepi, tidak ada orang lain atau pun makhluk lainnya yang tinggal. Setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Di sana ada matahari yang bersinar namun tidak menyilaukan, udaranya begitu segar hingga membuat nyaman untuk menetap di sini. Perlahan angin datang berhembus membelai lembut wajah rupawan itu, ia mencoba menutup kelopak matanya dan merasakan belaian lembut angin itu lebih lanjut. Setelah puas menikmati, ia kembali menampakkan safir indah itu dan berhenti menatap langit di atasnya._

_Membalikkan badannya, ia dapat melihat danau yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mencoba mendekati danau yang dikelilingi taman bunga. Namun, ketika ia mulai bergerak rumput dibawahnya berubah menjadi pasir putih yang lebih halus dari rumput yang ia pijak sebelumnya. Pasir itu membentuk sebuah jalan lurus yang mengarah pada danau itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya mengikuti alur dari jalan pasir itu._

_Sesampainya di tepi danau, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa air danau itu begitu jernih dan bahkan ia bisa melihat dasarnya di mana batu-batu kecil berwana putih menghiasinya. Jika bisa diukur, danau itu tidaklah begitu dalam mungkin hanya memiliki kedalaman satu meter. Perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih tepi danau dengan satu kaki kanan ditekuk menopang tangan kanannya. Ia fokus melihat ke air danau di depannya, airnya begitu tenang tidak ada riak sedikitpun sehingga membuat yang melihatnya merasakan kedamaian yang begitu tenang._

_Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda manis itu menghabiskan waktunya melihat pemandangan air danau, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya karena sudah terlarut dalam keindahan danau itu. Bahkan langit pun tidak menandakan akan berubah menjadi gelap, langit itu tetap seperti sebelumnya berwarana biru cerah tanpa awan menutupi. Namun ia tetap di sana dan tidak merasakan bosan sedikitpun._

_Srak~ srak~_

_Sebuah suara di antara bunga-bunga yang berada dibelakangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan melihat penyebab yang menimbulkan suara itu. Seekor rubah kecil berbulu jingga dengan banyak ekor keluar dari sela bunga-bunga, rubah itu berjalan kearahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan rubah itu yang semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya rubah itu tepat berada di sisinya dan langsung meminum air danau. Dilihat dari cara rubah itu minum sepertinya ia sangat kehausan._

_Tidak lama rubah kecil pun menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, sang rubah mengalihkan penglihatannya pada pemuda blonde yang berada dekat dengannya. Setelahnya, rubah itu mulai bergerak kembali meninggalkan pemuda blonde menyusuri tepi danau. Pemuda blonde itu segera berdiri dan mengikuti kemana rubah itu pergi._

_Tiba-tiba rubah itu mempercepat langkahnya, sedangkan pemuda blonde itu berhenti mengikuti dan melihat ke arah depan ke mana rubah kecil itu pergi. Di sana ada sebuah pohon yang rimbun dengan daun-daunnya yang hijau. Ia juga melihat seseorang berpakaian putih duduk bersandar di pohon sedang melihat pemadangan danau dihadapannya._

'_Sejak kapan ada sebuah pohon dan seseorang disana?' batin pemuda blonde heran._

_Ia mengamati sosok tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri. Rubah kecil yang tadi diikutinya berlari kearah sosok itu dan meloncat ke pangkuannya. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum, sosok anak laki-laki itu mengelus lembut rubah itu._

_Didorong rasa penasaran, pemuda blonde itu berjalan kembali menghampiri anak laki-laki yang menyita perhatiannya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut, tangan kananya terulur menyambut pemuda blonde._

_Secara reflek pemuda blonde itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menarik pemuda blonde dan mengarahkannya agar duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak berkata, pemuda blonde mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia terus menatap laki-laki itu yang terus tersenyum lembut._

"_Kaasan, Menma ingin makan ramen dengan tomat yang banyak!" Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut dengan semangat. Entah mengapa hati pemuda blonde tersebut menghangat dan ia merasa bahagia ketika sosok anak laki-laki tersebut memanggilnya kaasan._

"_Menma juga ingin pergi jalan-jalan keliling dunia dan mencicipi semua ramen yang ada, Kaasan." Anak laki-laki bernama Menma tersebut segera memeluk sang ibu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher ibunya._

_Pemuda blonde pun membalas pelukan sang anak dengan begitu erat namun lembut. "Tentu." Ucap pemuda blonde dengan suara penuh kasih sayang sembari mengusap rambut navy selembut sutra milik sang anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Menma sayang Kasaan."_

"Naruto!"

"Sayang, kau bisa mendengar ibu?"

"Maaf, mohon untuk menunggu terlebih dahulu di luar, kami akan memeriksa keadaannya."

"Naruto!"

**Back To Me**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun

Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

.

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang melewati para pelayan Uchiha yang menunduk memberi hormat padanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun tidak menghilangkan sedikit pun ketampanannya. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan berbadan profesional sungguh mengeluarkan aura yang begitu berkharisma namun terkesan membuat orang terintimidasi dan takut. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, Sasuke terus berjalan dan berdiri di sebuah pintu besar dimana terdapat dua orang yang berjaga.

Begitu kedua penjaga pintu melihat sosok tuan mudanya dengan segera mereka memberi hormat dan membukakan pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana ayahnya tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya didampingi oleh Kakashi yang setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di tengah ruangan menghadap ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Fugaku-_sama_, saya mohon undur diri." Setelah menunduk dan memberi hormat, Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Fugaku untuk memberikan privasi bagi ayah dan anak itu.

Suasa ruangan menjadi semakin sepi dan suhu udara sangat terasa dingin ketika kedua orang yang berada di dalamnya hanya saling diam menatap tanpa ada satu pun yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Dua minggu menghilang, tidak memberi kabar dan terlebih meninggalkan Naruto yang baru saja sadar padahal selama dia tertidur kau selalu menjaganya. Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke." Bukan sebuah petanyaan melainkan pernyataan Fugaku ucapkan dengan suara yang begitu tenang kepada Sasuke yang masih setia berdiam diri.

"Itu bukan urusan ayah." ucap Sasuke menatap ayahnya tanpa takut sedikit pun.

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri anaknya. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Sasuke, Fugaku menatapnya dengan tenang.

Plak

Lepas sudah ketenangan yang Fugaku jaga ketika menghadapi anaknya yang berhasil membuatnya murka. Sebuah tanparan keras Fugaku layangkan pada anak bungsunya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Fugaku dengam suara tinggi.

Sasuke hanya diam menerima segala tindakan ayahnya tanpa melawan. Pipi kirinya terlihat memerah dengan sedikit sobekan di ujung bagian bibir kirinya. Tanpa meringis karena rasa sakit, Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap sang ayah.

"Aku membiarkanmu bebas karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti Itachi. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani atau pun tertekan karena menyandang status Uchiha. Aku sungguh berharap lebih padamu supaya kau menjadi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Fugaku dengan binar mata sedikit meredup. "Tapi, sekarang apa yang aku dapat?"

Sejak Sasuke lahir Fugaku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anak bungsunya. Sering kali kejadian aneh terjadi pada Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Fugaku cemas. Ketika usia Sasuke menginjak empat tahun, kecemasan Fugaku berubah menjadi ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Anak yang seharusnya seusia Sasuke dikala itu mulai belajar huruf dan angka, sebaliknya Sasuke malah sudah bisa membaca tanpa ada yang mengajari. Pada saat itu awalnya Fugaku terkesan ketika Sasuke mengambil buku milik guru _private_ nya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah bisa membaca dan tidak ingin belajar pelajaran anak-anak. Sasuke membuktikannya dengan membaca buku yang ia ambil dengan lancar tanpa cacat sedikit pun meski buku itu dipenuhi dengam tulisan kanji. Fugaku berpikir bahwa Itachi lah yang telah diam-diam mengajari Sasuke membaca, mengingat keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, Fugaku salah. Itachi tidak pernah mengajarkan Sasuke membaca sama sekali.

_"Itachi, ayah ingin kau fokus pada sekolahmu. Kau tidak perlu mengajari Sasuke membaca atau apapun lagi karena dia sudah mendapatkan gurunya sendiri."_

_"Apa maksud ayah?" jawab Itachi bingung ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajari Sasuke membaca. Jika aku melakukannya, Sasuke pasti akan kesal karena aku sudah mengganggu waktu bermainnya. Aku selalu membiarkannya bermain sendiri karena Sasuke yang memintanya."_

_"A-apa?"_

Perkataan Itachi memberikannya firasat buruk, tapi Fugaku berusaha menepisnya. Mungkin Sasuke termasuk anak yang sangat cerdas sehingga bisa cepat belajar meskipun baru pertama kali. Namun, semakin hari Sasuke semakin aneh. Anaknya sangat tertutup dan jarang sekali berbicara. Tidak ada binar antusias dalam melakukan hal apapun meski dengan mudah Sasuke menyerap segala apa yang diajarkan padanya. Selain itu, Sasuke tidak mau memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan selayaknya seperti paman, bibi, nenek atau kakek. Ia lebih suka memanggil dengan namanya langsung terkecuali orang yang dia hormati. Ketika Fugaku menanyakannya, Sasuke menjawab bahwa semua orang adalah "sama".

Sifat serta kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi pada Sasuke membuat Fugaku bertanya-tanya dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi ketika Fugaku harus menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi, satu kejadian ketika Fugaku berjalan-jalan di taman tidak jauh dari gedung tempat kerjanya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pria tua yang tiba-tiba berkata padanya. _Anakmu adalah anakmu. Tapi dia mempunyai hidupnya sendiri. Dialah pengendali dirinya. Biarkan dia bebas menjalani waktunya. Jika kau merantainya, anakmu hanya akan menjadi mayat hidup karena ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik bagi dirinya. Jangan takut, karena dia tahu._

Fugaku yang tidak mempercayai perkataan pria tua itu hanya mengacuhkan. Fugaku tetap membesarkan dan mendidik Sasuke sama halnya dia memperlakukan Itachi. Baru setelah Sasuke menginjak usia 13 tahun, Fugaku menjadi semakin bingung. Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan sesuai yang Fugaku inginkan ketika anaknya berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah menengah atas dengan segudang prestasi yang diraihnya. Tapi, Fugaku tidak pernah melihat binar bahagia di mata anaknya.

Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Berbicara jika ada yang bertanya. Mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan Fugaku tanpa ada komplain sedikit pun. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah satu kali pun meminta hal apapun pada Fugaku.

Melihat kondisi anaknya sama hal nya seperti sebuah boneka yang hanya dimainkan. Fugaku merasa ia telah salah memperlakukan Sasuke sehingga anaknya benar-benar tidak bahagia. Kala itu Fugaku akhirnya menyadari Sasuke berbeda dengan Itachi bahkan dengan manusia lain pada umumnya.

Mengingat perkataan pria tua yang ditemuinya di taman. Akhirnya Fugaku memilih untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Fugaku membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Di usianya yang ke 14 tahun, Sasuke memilih pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya tanpa ingin di temani oleh siapapun. Sasuke memilih tinggal seorang diri di negeri orang lain dan tidak menginginkan keluarganya mengganggu.

Keinginan Sasuke hidup seorang diri di usia yang begitu muda membuat istri Fugaku yaitu Mikoto menolak keras. Tapi, demi kebaikan Sasuke, Fugaku tetap mengabulkannya walau harus bertengkar dengan Mikoto. Karena Fugaku percaya pada Sasuke. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Fugaku melihat binar kehidupan di mata Sasuke dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampan bak malaikatnya.

Sasuke kembali ke Jepang ketika berusia 20 tahun dengan berbagai gelar pendidikan yang diraihnya. Bisa terlihat banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Anaknya lebih berekspresi dan sanagt terlihat menikmati kehidupannya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Fugaku melihat ada keinginan kuat di mata Sasuke.

Sekarang Fugaku benar-benar tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Tidak sadarkah kau. Bahwa kau telah menempatkan dirimu pada posisi yang sangat berbahaya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tetap diam membiarkan ayahnya mengucapkan apapun yang berada di pikirannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Fugaku kembali menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau yang berada di luar negeri. Apa aku tidak tahu yang kau lakukan di luaran sana!"

"Kau. Kau yang mempunyai bisnismu sendiri dan mempunyai kekayaan melebihi Uchiha. Apa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau yang telah menjadi-" 'Menjadi seorang mafia, pengendali di balik layar tiga negara dan seorang pembunuh. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu?' Fugaku tidak bisa mengatakan pemikirannya. "Menjadi seorang berengsek. Kau pikir aku juga tidak tahu?"

Fugau tertawa geli ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tetap tenang ketika rahasia anaknya sudah diketahuinya. Fugaku menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke denga pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Fugaku menatap Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah sosok yang begitu asing baginya. Sungguh Fugaku takut dan tak mengenal sosok anaknya.

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak. Kau adalah anakku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Fugaku yang terlihat kacau membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke hanya bisa memberi Fugaku waktu untuk menerima kenyataan mengenai dirinya. Sasuke tidak akan membantah setiap perkataan Fugaku. Karena pada kenyataannya itu semua adalah fakta.

"Kau boleh keluar." Fugaku menutupi wajahnya dengah sebelah tangannya. Pikirannya begitu kacau dan ia membutuhkan ketenangan. Setelah itu Fugaku segera berjalan kembali ke kursinya. "Obati juga lukamu."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Fugaku kembali berbicara. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa kecelakaan Naruto bukanlah ketidak sengajaan."

Sasuke membuka pintu dan segera keluar meniggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat keberadaan Itachi berdiri di depannya dan tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkan keberadaan Itachi dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sebelum Sasuke melewati Itachi. Ia menahan lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya berhenti. "Ibu sudah menunggu, Sasuke. Tapi, sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu."

xxx

Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah melewati terapi untuk pemulihan, Naruto akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Meskipun kondisinya sudah kembali pulih tapi ingatannya dua tahun terakhir sama sekali belum bisa diingatnya. Satu hal yang hanya dingatnya yaitu bahwa dirinya yang tengah mengandung seorang bayi, selain itu tidak ada. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia temporer karena benturan di kepalanya sehingga membuat otaknya trauma. Dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, kemungkinan besar ingatannya akan segera kembali.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang kedatangan teman-temannya yang berniat untuk melihat kondisinya. Dilihatnya ada Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, serta tiga orang asing yang mengaku temannya bernama Hinata, Neji, dan Gaara.

"Na-ruto-_kun_, kau be-benar tidak mengingat-ku?" Tanya Hinata menatap penuh harap pada Naruto yang duduk di sebrangnya. Sudah tiga kali dalam dua minggu terakhir ini Hinata mengunjungi Naruto berharap sedikitnya Naruto kembali mengingatnya meskipun keinginan terbesarnya harus pupus ketika mendapati kenyataan laki-laki yang sangat disukainya itu tengah berbadan dua. 'Siapa si berengsek yang sudah mendahuluinya, sih?'

"Ma-af, Hinata. Aku benar tidak bisa mengingatnya." Jawab Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga dia ingat, Hinata." Ucap Kiba yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto mencoba menghilangkan suasana melow yang tengah menyelimuti ruang tamu Namikaze.

Sai yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto hanya diam dengan senyum di wajahnya. Shikamaru yang duduk terpisah sendiri hanya menguap bosan. Neji yang duduk di sisi kiri Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Gaara yang duduk di kanan Hinata terlihat murung dan asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Berengsek! Berdebah mana yang sudah berani menodai Naruto!'

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening ketika tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Masing-masing -kecuali Naruto- sedang sibuk mengutuk dan menyumpahi orang yang sudah merebut Naruto.

"Gyahhh!"

"Kiba, kau berisik." Ucap Sai yang kesal dengan sikap Kiba yang sedikit lebih gila akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ucap Kiba dengan meremat rambutnya sendiri. "Naruto!"

Naruto hanya menatap Kiba dengan bingung. Mengapa teman sejak sekolah menengah pertamanya ini selalu berisik?

"Bagaimana bisa makhluk itu ada di perutmu!"

Plak

Sebelah tangan Naruto mendarat di kening Kiba dan mendorongnya keras sehingga teman berisiknya ia tersungkur. "KIBA BODOH! BERISIK!" Teriak Naruto jengah atas perkataan Kiba yang tidak pernah disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya! Dan yang berisik itu kau!" Sebal Kiba sembari mengelus keningnya yang memerah.

"Bukan mahkluk tapi bayi!"

"Terserah saja lah." Kiba kembali duduk dengan tegap dan menghadap Naruto. "Jadi, siap yang sudah melakukan itu padamu?"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba yang fulgar hanya dapat merona begitu pun juga Hinata. "Hey, Naruto!" Kiba memanggil Naruto yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Apa?"

"Jadi," Kiba menatap intens Naruto dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga Naruto balik menatapnya dengan wajah serius. "Siapa ayah bayi nya?"

"A-aku," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Kiba dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati wajah teman-temannya yang dekat sekali dengannya. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata dan Gaara mundur ke belakang.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Sai dengan tersenyum.

"A-aku juga." ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu.

Naruto menatap satu persatu temannya yang terlihat begitu penasaran. "I-itu," Semua orang menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Naruto. "A-aku tidak ingat!" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Suasana kembali hening seketika, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan raut wajah yang dipasang oleh orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Semuanya hanya terdiam bergelut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Karena Naruto tidak ingat, aku bisa melamar jadi ayahnya." Guman Gaara yang bisa di degar oleh teman-teman lainnya.

'Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?' Batin Hinata.

"Naruto, aku akan pulang dulu." Ucap Garaa hendak berpamitan.

Naruto hanya melihat pada Gaara dan menganggukkan kepala nya. Akhirnya satu persatu temannya akan segera pulang. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat terlebih harus melayani teman-temannya yang kelewat normal.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan ayah untuk melamarmu." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum memesona.

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang begitu bahagia segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi untuk segera pulang.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, aku juga akan pu-lang terlebih dahulu." Dengan segera Hinata menarik tangan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Neji-_niisan_, ki-kita juga harus menemui a-yah!" Hinata terus menyeret Neji untuk segera pulang menemui sang ayah dan merencanakan acara melamar Naruto sebelum didahului oleh saingan tidak tahu diri seperti Gaara?

"Mereka pasti gila?" Ucap Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Naruto." Dengan lembut Sai memegang bahu Naruto dan menatap wajah yang sedang bingung tersebut. "Aku juga akan segera kembali." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sai segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang ketiga orang yang masih tersisa.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak pulang juga?" Tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya menguap dan berdiri dari duduknya serta melangkah pergi.

xxx

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Naruto sungguh merasa lelah padahal dia tidak melakukan hal yang berat seharian ini. Ia hanya menerima kunjungan teman-temannya setelah itu hanya bersantai di temani oleh ibu dan ayahnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan membaringkan badannya. Ia merasa pusing dan perutnya sedikit sakit. Perlahan ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah nampak membesar.

"Kau harus selalu sehat." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut. Tanpa terasa rasa kantuk menyerang Naruto. Ia pun mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Kriet~

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dari luar dan menampakkan seorang pria yang begitu tampan. Pria itu kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidur dimana Naruto sedang tertidur. Perlahan pria itu menaiki tempat tidur dan membaringkan badannya di sebelah Naruto.

Lama pria itu menatap wajah tertidur Naruto. Tangannya bergerak menuju perut Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan pria itu layangkan pada kening Naruto. Setelahnya ia membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya serta menyusulnya tidur.

_Flash back_

Setelah urusannya dengan toilet selesai, Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah bahagia sembari terus menelusuri lorong.

Bruk

"Ish!" Pemuda _blonde_ seketika jatuh terduduk ketika ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ia pun meringis kesakitan akibat pantatnya terbentur keras mengenai lantai yang dingin. Penasaran dengan benda yang sudah menabraknya, Ia pun segera melihat ke arah si pelaku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya dengan tiga detik, Naruto dengan mudah mengenali identitasnya.

"_TEME_!" Geraman amarah menggelegar Naruto tidak sedikit pun membuat wajah setenang air milik Uchiha Sasuke berubah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang wajah Naruto yang kini sudah memerah karena marah dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke tanpa gentar. "Hentikan _hobby_ menabrak anehmu itu!" ujar Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang keras menghakimi sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan arah jalan." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto yang sudah termakan oleh amarahnya karena setiap pertemuannya dengan Sasuke selalu diawali dengan tabrakan dan membuatnya emosi, segera bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya dan siap berduel dengan seorang _Teme_ di depannya.

"Kau selalu ada di manapun aku pergi! Dasar kau penguntit!" Tanpa segan Naruto mengutarakan isi pemikiran pendeknya mengenai Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penuturan naif pemuda _blonde_ pendek di depannya. "Gedung ini masih properti milik Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh.

Baiklah, Naruto melupakan bagian yang satu ini. Dirinya bisa berada di gedung NGlobal Corp karena sang ayah mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan paman Fugaku membahas masalah bisnis. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya ketika berada dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto pun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. "Awas kau! Akan aku ambil alih gedung ini dan tidak mengijinkan kau masuk!"

Perkataan Naruto yang terdengar ambigu di telinga sang Uchiha, membuatnya berpikir keras. 'Ambil alih? Bagaimana caranya?' pikir Sasuke penuh dengan pertanyaan. Uchiha tidak pernah terkalahkan dan tidak akan pernah dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Uchiha lah yang akan mengalahkan semua saingannya kecuali Namikaze yang memang tidak diperbolehkan oleh leluhurnya sejak dahulu kala. Sebuah senyum iblis mengembang di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang mana sosoknya sudah menjadi perbincangan masyarakat dunia. "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Itachi atau dengan diriku?"

'Me-menikah? Gi-gila! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan bungsu Uchiha itu?' batin Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah menyaring perkataannya terlebih dahulu. "_TEME_! Kau pikir aku menyukai laki-laki, huh!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang tidak perduli dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Berengsek kau!" Naruto bersiap akan menendang kaki Sasuke. tetapi aksi kekerasannya tidak terealisasikan karena Sasuke segera melangkah mundur untuk menghindar sehingga tendangan Naruto tidak mengenainya. Nasib sial malah beralih pada Naruto karena keseimbangannya goyah dan dirinya akan terjatuh dengan kepala telebih dahulu.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto akan terjatuh dengan refleks segera menangkap Naruto dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Seketika suasana menjadi hening sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke belum bisa menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang dan perasaan takut tiba-tiba merasuk dalam dirinya. Dengan kasar Sasuke sedikit mendorong Naruto memberinya jarak agar bisa menatap wajah pemuda_ blonde _tersebut tanpa melepaskan pegangan pada sosok Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto hanya mampu terdiam.

"Sasuke!" Sebuah panggilan dari arah belakang Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar dan pelahan melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Sasuke tahu siapa sosok tersebut yang tidak lain kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi yang tadinya sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan di mana ayahnya berada segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya. Tidak jauh dari dirinya berdiri ada sosok Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya. 'Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di sana?' pikir Itachi penasaran terlebih Sasuke berdiam diri di tempat yang sepi dan berteriak seperti bukan dirinya saja. Tidak mau terjadi hal aneh pada adiknya, Itachi memanggil Sasuke dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Ketika Itachi sampai di samping Sasuke, ia melihat sosok lainnya berdiri di depan adiknya. Sebelumnya ia tidak melihat sosok tersebut karena terhalang oleh badan tinggi Sasuke. "Naruto!" Ucap Itachi dengan antusias ketika mendapati keberadaan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya.

Naruto yang melihat Itachi berdiri di dekatnya dan tidak ditemuinya selama dua bulan lebih merasa terkejut. "Itachi-_nii_!"

"Kau rupanya hadir juga, Naruto." Ucap Itachi dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Ujarnya memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat _shock_ dan Sasuke yang hanya diam menatap lurus seolah tidak perduli.

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Itachi berbicara.

"Sasuke, ayah ingin kau menemuinya." ucap Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kedua sosok tersebut dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi merasa kuatir akan sosok di depannya yang terus melamun.

"Huh? A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto sedikit canggung disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Kau menempatkan Sasuke?" Tanya Minato bingung menatap Fugaku yang duduk di depannya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika Sasuke yang mengurusi perusahaan yang berada di luar negeri." Minato heran dengan pemikiran Fugaku yang membiarkan Sasuke berada di Jepang padahal dapat dirasakannya potensi Sasuke begitu besar untuk mengembangkan usaha.

"Dia baru saja kembali dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya selama enam tahun ini." Jawab Fugaku sembari meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Apakah aman jika Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke?"

Fugaku tertawa ketika Minato mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai keselamatan anak semata wayangnya. "Tentu saja, Minato."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mengenal baik anakmu." Minato hanya memutar bola matanya atas tanggapan Fugaku yang tidak menganggap serius perkataannya. Padahal Minato benar-benar kuatir akan keselamatan anak yang paling disayanginya itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto yang aktif harus bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto akan belajar banyak dari Sasuke. Percayakan saja-"

"Bagaimana jika kau mulai mencari tahu tentang Sasuke." Dengan sebuah senyum manis Minato memotong perkataan Fugaku. Berbeda dengan Fugaku, Minato yang merupakan keturunan Namikaze dimana mempunyai bisnis sampingan begitu mengenal baik sosok Sasuke. Dan Minato sangat tahu bahwa temannya ini telah berani mengumpankan anaknya untuk menahan Sasuke.

Tok tok

Pintu ruang direktur utama terbuka dan munculah sosok Sasuke yang berjalan masuk disusul dengan Itachi dan Naruto. Sasuke berdiri di samping kanan Fugaku dan Itachi berdiri di samping kiri. Sedangkan Naruto mendekati ayahnya dan berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah sepakat mari kita bekerja sama dan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Minato sembari menandatangani berkas MOU begitu pun juga Fugaku. Setelahnya, baik Minato dan Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya dan berjabat tangan.

"Semoga kerjasama kita membuahkan hasil yang baik."

xxx

Seminggu setelah kesepakatan kerjasama diantara NGlobal dan Link. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya ditugaskan sebagai perwakilan Link pada NGlobal. Sungguh sial karena hari ini dirinya akan mulai bekerja di tempat yang kemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan manusia paling menyebalkan.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau aku diganti saja." Ucap Naruto menatap Minato yang duduk disampingn kirinya.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mau ini."

"Kau harus."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi."

Mendengar penolakan ayahnya, Naruto hanya dapat memasang wajah muram dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil yang tepat berada di sisi kanannya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan pemandangan jalan yang dilaluinya. Saat ini dirinya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju gedung pusat NGlobal dimana dia akan memulai bekerja. Ayahnya yang sangat menyayangi dirinya dengan sukarela mengantar untuk memastikan sampai tujuan dengan selamat. 'Baiklah jika ayahnya berbaik hati mengantarkan dan memastikan sampai dengan selamat. Lalu bagaimana dengan keselamatan dirinya ketika sudah memasuki gedung?' Naruto sungguh tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian.

"Kalau kau menurut. Ayah akan membolehkan dirimu pergi kuliah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Minato memancing rasa antusias Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sekali umpan langsung disantap, Naruto sungguh anak yang benar-benar mudah sekali dikendalikan. "Kalau begitu aku setuju." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Mobil yang membawa Minato dan Naruto sudah berhenti di depan pintu masuk NGlobal. Tidak berapa lama seseorang membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. Dengan segera Minato turun dari mobil namun Naruto tetap duduk di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato heran dengan anaknya yang tetap berdiam diri. "Cepat turun." Ujarnya dengan suara mengancam.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dimana terdapat orang-orang yang sedang berbaris rapi di dekat pintu masuk gedung.

"Sasuke."

Suara Minato yang tengah memanggil Sasuke membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan dan segera menatap laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Minato dan Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Paman." Sapanya dengan memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Minato dengan tersenyum memperhatikan Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah tenangnya. Setelahnya ia menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap Sasuke. "Naruto, kau nanti bisa bertanya pada Sasuke. Ayah akan pergi sekarang, nanti ayah akan menjemputmu."

Naruto menatap ayahnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya. Menjemput katanya? Ayahnya pikir dia anak TK? Hancur sudah _image_ nya di depan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya musuh abadinya itu.

"Ayah peringatkan, kau jangan berbuat nakal, Sayang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto yang hanya terdiam membisu. Minato berpamitan pada Sasuke dan segera kembali menaiki mobilnya meninggalkan gedung NGlobal.

Setelah Minato pergi, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berdiam diri. "Berapa lama kau akan berdiam diri di situ?"

Perlahan Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?"

xxx

"Jadi, dimana ruanganku?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan kemudian membukanya. Setelahnya ia masuk begitu pun juga dengan Naruto.

"Ini ruangan untuk diriku?" Dapat dilihatnya di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah meja kerja.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Naruto. "Terserah." Ujarnya sembari berjalan ke arah meja kerja dan mendudukinya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di kursiku?" Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang seenaknya duduk di tempatnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan inten sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. "Di belakangmu. Itu adalah tempatmu."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menengok ke arah belakang dirinya. Dan benar saja di sana terdapat sebuah meja kerja. 'Oh, rupanya tempatnya berada di sana.' Batin Naruto dengan rasa bersyukur? 'Tunggu-'

"Apa?"

Suara Naruto yang cempreng sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin menutup mulut pemeiliknya itu. Namun Sasuke perlu bersabar lebih banyak dan membiarkan mahkluk yang sebenarnya tidak cocok berada di sebuah perkantoran itu berbuat sesuka hati.

"Kenapa aku harus satu ruangan dengan dirimu!"

Cukup sudah Sasuke bersabar, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak mengenal kata sabar. Sebelum Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, ia harus membuat makhluk di depannya segera tutup mulut. "Sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu sebelum aku melakukannya."

"_Teme_!"

xxx

"Kau sudah pulang, Sayang?" Sebuah senyum mengembang dari wajah cantik milik Kushina ketika mendapati anaknya yang baru saja datang bersama sang suami Minato. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Naruto?"

Minato menepuk kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya perlahan, setelah itu iya berjalan menuju kursi meja makan dimana sudah tersedia berbagai hidangan. Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Khusina menghampiri Naruto dan mencium pipi anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Ibu menyiapkan ramen khusus untukmu."

Degan segera wajah yang tadinya murung kembali berbinar senang. "Ibu memang yang terbaik!" Sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar terpahat jelas di wajah Naruto dan saking bahagianya, Naruto segera memuluk sang ibu dan bermanja padanya. "Ibu, kau tahu sehariaan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang menyebalkan."

"Orang menyebalkan?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bukankah dia adalah adiknya Itachi?"

"Benar, tapi Sasuke berbeda sekali dengan Itachi-nii. Dia benar-benar bukan manusia normal."

Sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Kushina. Anaknya ini selalu berlebihan ketika menanggapi sesuatu. "Iya…iya, nanti kau boleh melanjutkan ceritamu. Sekarang kita makan dulu." Khusina memberi isyarat pada pelayannya untuk menyiapkan ramen dan dengan segera seorang pelayan membawakan semangkuk ramen.

Melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah berada di depan mata. Dengan segera Naruto memakan ramen tersebut dengan lahap. Kushina kemudian duduk di samping Minato dan memberikan sebuah senyum pada suaminya tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Minato, ia tersenyum lembut karena usahanya membuat _mood_ sang anak kembali membaik sudah berhasil hanya dengan memberikannya semangkuk ramen. Minato tidak tahu harus bersyukur bahagia atau bersedih, ketika anaknya mudah sekali untuk dirayu. 'Bagaimana nasib anaknya nanti kedepannya?' Minato sangat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Naruto. Anaknya sangat "unik" dan menjadi incaran banyak orang. Meskipun Minato sudah membekali anaknya dengan beragam _material art_, mengingat sikap ceroboh dan kepolosan anaknya, Minato tetap kuatir telebih harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

_End_

Naruto sungguh tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa semalam adalah tidurnya yang paling nyenyak dan saat ini ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu nyaman. Ia merasa sedang berada di dalam pelukan seseorang yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

'Pelukan?'

Mata seindah safir itu segera terbuka dan menatap benda yang berada di hadapannya. 'Apa ini?' Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah detak jantung yang begitu teratur dari benda tersebut. Merasa terancam dengan keselamatannya, Naruto mencoba menjauhkan diri. Tapi, baru saja bergerak sedikit sosok di depannya menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan yang lebih dalam. Mau tidak mau wajah Naruto menempel pada dada seseorang yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Naruto memberontak agar dirinya terlepas dari sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Padahal semalam Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidur sendiri di kamarnya dan ini masih berada di kamarnya. 'Siapa orang ini?' Naruto mendorong sosok di depannya dan ia pun berhasil melepaskan diri. Dengan segera Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan menatap wajah orang tersebut.

Wajah Naruto merona ketika mendapati wajah yang terpahat begitu sempurna. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak.' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. "Siapa kau?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara cempreng di tambah khas bangun tidurnya.

Sosok tersebut membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata sekelam malam yang begitu menghipnotis.

Deg

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang terpukau dengan segala keindahan akan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Sosok tersebut perlahan duduk dan menatap dirinya.

"Bisakah kita tidur kembali. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Ucap sosok tersebut.

_Oh my_, Naruto sungguh tidak dapat berkutik ketika menghadapi sosok di depannya. Sempurna adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan rupa di hadapannya itu bahkan suara sosok tersebut.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Naruto, secara perlahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadinya pada dirinya.

'_What the_?'

**Bersambung**

**A/N:**

Halo, _Mina_-_san._

Maafkan saya karena selalu lama dalam meng _update_ cerita.

Dan terima kasih kepada _reader_ yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini.

_See ya_ ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Back To Me**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun

Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

.

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Sebuah kecupan yang berubah menjadi ciumam yang disertai lumatan dan hisapan yang dilakukan oleh sosok pria di depannya membuat Naruto tidak sanggup lagi melawan ketika tenaganya seperti terkuras dengan habis.

Pria tersebut yang merasakan perlawanan Naruto yang semakin melemah segera membawa Naruto untuk berbaring dan ia pun menghimpitnya. Tangan sang pria merengkuh wajah Naruto agar dirinya bisa mendapat akses lebih untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Setelah itu, tangan dingin milik pria itu perlahan turun ke bawah dan berhenti di atas perut Naruto yang terhalang oleh kain kemeja. Ia mengelus perlahan perut Naruto dan merasakan keberadaan sosok yang kini sedang hidup di dalamnya.

Naruto dapat merasakan tangan pria yang menghimpitnya itu bergerak di atas perutnya. 'Anakku!' Bayangan akan sosok yang meremas perutnya dengan keras dan membuatnya sakit merasuki ingatannya.

Naruto yang tidak mau terjadi apapun pada anaknya kembali memberontak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan menahan tangan pria itu yang berada di atas perutnya dan berusaha menjauhkannya.

Usahanya berhasil, ciuman pria itu pun terlepas.

"Hikz..."

Sebuah isakan membuat pria itu menatap wajah Naruto. Dapat dilihatnya mata seindah safir itu tergenang oleh air mata dan sudah meleleh membasahi pipi yang begitu halus. Naruto yang entah mengapa merasa sangat ketakutan dan lemah hanya bisa menangis berharap pria itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Stttt." Tangan pria itu kembali merengkuh wajah Naruto mencoba menenangkan sosok yang dicintainya itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Isak tangis Naruto tidak berhenti. Dirinya sungguh takut dan ingin lepas dari rengkuhan sosok sang pria.

Pria itu mengecupi wajah Naruto mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf.

"Hikz...hikz..."

Pria itu membawa Naruto pada pelukannya dan terus menenangkan sosok rapuh tersebut.

"Aku Sasuke, Naruto."

_Flash Back_

Naruto rasa dirinya perlahan akan menjadi gila karena hari-harinya harus dilewati dengan sosok berengsek yang selalu berhasil membuatnya frustasi dan ingin melenyapkan sosok tersebut. Selain menjadi gila, mungkin dirinya akan menjadi seorang pembunuh. Biarlah jika harus seperti itu asalkan orang berengsek seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

"Kerjakan."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sudah cukup berhasil membuat Naruto emosi. Lihatlah mejanya penuh dengan kertas-kertas kerja yang harus diselesaikannya. Belum lagi tumpukan kertas yang berada di lantai samping meja kerjanya.

"_Teme_! Kau pikir aku asistenmu!"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"_The Hell_, aku bukan asistenmu!"

"Terserah. Kau tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menyelesaikannya." Sasuke berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

Melihat meja Sasuke yang berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya. Naruto pun semakin mendidih karena emosi. "Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan!"

"Tentu saja melakukan tugasku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada kerjaan."

"Mengawasimu adalah tugasku."

"Brengsek." Cukup sudah Naruto di perlakukan layaknya pembantu oleh sosok pengacau di depannya. Naruto muak melihat wajah datarnya yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Sasuke hanya diam memandang menikmati setiap perubahan ekspresi yang dilakukan Naruto. Dirinya merasa sangat terhibur dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu.

"Aku akan menyobeknya lalu membakarnya!" Ancam Naruto.

"Lakukanlah. Aku rasa rugi beberapa puluh juta dolar tidak akan berpengaruh apapun." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang dan tidak perduli. "Tapi aku tidak akan menjamin jika ayahmu menghukummu."

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa canggung dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Ia kemudian mengmbil berkas-berkas tersebut dan membacanya. Satu-persatu Naruto menyortir proposal dan membubuhkan tanda tangan yang sekiranya ia setujui. Naruto akan menjadi anak baik, ia tidak ingin kesalahan kecil membuat ayahnya yang sedang sensitif menjatuhi hukuman lagi.

Sasuke terus mengamati Naruto yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan orang naif macam Naruto. Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja Naruto. Ia mengambil sebuah proposal yang disetujui Naruto dan membacanya.

"Kau sedang berbisnis atau melakukan amal?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia melihat kebanyakan proposal yang disetujui oleh Naruto tidak menghasilkan keuntungan bagi perusahaan.

"_Ekh_? Aku lebih tertarik dengan tujuan kemanusian. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran nan polosnya. "Ayah akan bangga karena aku bertindak baik." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya melihat kenyataan yang sungguh membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Makhluk di depannya sungguh-

"Hentikan. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi." Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Naruto yang baru saja bisa menikmati tugasnya. Sasuke mengambil proposal yang sedang di baca Naruto dan mengambil pulpen yang tengah digunakannya.

Dengan tanpa perasaan, Sasuke mencoret proposal tersebut dan melemparkannya ke bawah. Kemudian ia duduk di atas meja Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan mencorat-coret proposal yang sudah disetujui oleh Naruto dan sisa proposal lainnya yang belum dikerjakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka yang setengah-setengah. Jika kau berniat membuat rugi perusahaan maka lalukan dengan baik. Jika tidak, jangan melakulan hal bodoh yang membuat orang lain lelah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan mengacuhkan Naruto. Sebelum jam makan siang, Sasuke sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Puk

Berkas terakhir yang Sasuke simpan di atas meja Naruto, membuat sang pemiliknya kembali menegakkan badannya dari posisi malas-malas dengan kepala di atas meja. Naruto melihat tumpukan beberapa proposal menghiasi mejanya sedangkan sisa proposal yang begitu banyak berceceran dibawah mejanya. 'Aku tidak ingin membereskannya.' Batin Naruto lelah.

Dilihatnya lagi proposal yang ada di atas mejanya. 'Bagaimana bisa Uchiha bungsu ini hanya menyetujui 15% dari keseluruhan proposal yang ada?' Batin Naruto tidak percaya. "Selain brengsek ternyata kau cukup pelit." Ucap Naruto mencemooh Sasuke.

"Orang dewasa menyebutnya sebagai bisnis. Aku akan membangunkan badan amal khusus untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum iblis dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Brengsek." Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh dendam.

xxx

Semester baru sudah di mulai dan hari ini akhirnya Naruto kembali menginjakkan kakinya di universitas. Tapi sepertinya hari yang seharusnya merupakan hari paling membahagiakan bagi Naruto tampaknya berubah menjadi hari paling mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah?" Sakura memandang tajam Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

'Kenapa aku harus berubah?' Pikir Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Lihat pakaianmu itu!" Tunjuk Sakura pada diri Naruto.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikenakan oleh dirinya. Naruto mencoba mengamati setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara yang juga mengamati Naruto dengan lebih seksama.

_Sneakers_?

Celana _Jeans_?

Kemeja?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang dipakainya.

"Na-ruto-_kun_, ma-manis." Ucap Hinata dengan merona hebat ketika pikirannya penuh dengan Naruto.

"Manis?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. 'Apa Hyuuga satu ini buta? Bagaimana bisa wanita yang berpakaian seperti lelaki di sebut manis?

"Nona, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian Naruto." Ucap Kiba mencoba menjelaskan.

Sakura menatap Kiba dengan tajam. "Siapa kau?"

"Ki-Kiba." Jawab Kiba dengan terbata. Mendadak dirinya merasakan aura yang begitu berbahaya.

"Pantas saja Naruto menjadi tomboy ketika kau adalah temannya!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita _pink_ di hadapannya.

Sai tersenyum ketika melihat aksi Sakura mahasiswi kedokteran yang tengah menyalahkan Kiba dengan membabi buta. Sedangkan Hinata dan Gaara hanya terdiam tidak ingin terlibat dengan keturan Haruno yang sedikit bodoh.

Setelah puas melabrak Kiba yang membawa pengaruh negatif pada Naruto. Sakura melangkah dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. Sakura sungguh merasa prihatin dengan paman Minato. Bagaimana keturunan satu-satunya itu tidak bisa menerima jati dirinya?

Sakura yang menatap dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens sungguh membuat Naruto takut.

"Hmmm," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Punyamu lebih kecil dari milikku. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti."

Sumpah, Naruto tidak mengerti sedikit pun dengan apa yang di bicarakan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu, Sa-kura-_san_?"

"Ini."

"Gyaaaaa!" Naruto menjerit histeris dan mundur seketika ketika Sakura dengan santainya memegang dadanya.

Kiba, Sai, Hinata dan Gaara hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan yang baru saja terjadi padanya segera menutupi dadanya menggunakan tangan dan mencoba menghindar dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh.

Adakah yang menjadi sukarela untuk menjelaskan tentang Naruto pada Sakura?

'A-aku tidak mau. Nan-ti sa-sainganku bertambah.' Batin Hinata penuh dengan rasa persaingan.

'Haruno bukan urusanku.' Gaara tidak perduli pada Haruno. Karena yang diperdulikannya hanya calon pendamping hidup masa depannya yaitu Naruto.

"Sakura."

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan tindakan Sakura yang akan kembali berbuat kurang ajar pada Naruto?

"Ino?" Sakura melihat pada Ino teman satu kelasnya yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau tidak akan masuk kelas?" Tanya Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang bermain dengan teman barunya. '_Ekh_, itu laki-laki atau perempuan?' Pikir Ino memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri ketakutan? di depan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura kembali melihat pada Naruto dan memberikannya senyuman. "Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi." Sakura segera beranjak dari temparnya meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Dirinya sangat bahagia ketika ada yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto kemudian memegang pundak sempit Naruto. Dengan lembut Gaara mengarahkan agar Naruto bertatapan dengannya. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di wajah tampan Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Berapa pun ukuranmu aku menerimamu apa adanya."

xxx

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Naruto akan menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan berdiam diri di kamar. Jangan tanya kenapa tidak pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Alasan pertama karena dirinya sedang dalam masa hukuman akibat Sasuke yang mengadukan dirinya pada sang ayah. Entah hal apa lagi yang dikatakan Sasuke pada ayahnya sehingga berakhir dengan hukuman seperti ini. Alasan ke-dua, ke-tiga dan atau pun ke-empat sebenarnya tidak ada. Mana ada _sih_ orang yang ingin menghabiskan hari libur yang sangat jarang didapat dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah? Naruto sebenarnya ingin pergi ke luar tapi kondisi yang memaksanya.

Naruto merasa hari-harinya semakin berat dan tidak ada ketenangan sedikit pun dalam kehidupannya. Saat berada di kantor, dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sasuke makhluk brengsek yang tiada bandingannya. Naruto merasa dirinya telah menjadi pembantu Sasuke ketika Sasuke tidak menerima kata tidak atau pun penolakan yang dilakukan Naruto saat dirinya tidak ingin melakukan yang di perintahkan Sasuke. Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat dirinya menurut dengan segala cara.

_"Aku ada janji akan pergi makan ramen dengan teman-temanku saat makan siang nanti." Ucap Naruto meminta ijin pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya tengah memeriksa dokumen._

_Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto. "Tidak."_

_"Teme! Aku tidak perduli!" Teriak Naruto menyesal meminta ijin pada makhluk brengsek di depannya. Memang dia pikir dirinya itu siapa?_

_"Turuti kataku atau kau menyesal."_

_"Aku tidak akan menurutimu! Aku benci padamu!"_

_"Berhenti merengek sebelum aku yang menghentikannya."_

_"Aku tidak perduli. Kau dengar-"_

_Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto tidak sempat mencari tahu. Sasuke sudah menciumnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto terdiam._

_"Tidak. Apa kau paham?" Wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

Blushh

Naruto merona ketika mengingat kejadian Sasuke menciumnya. Selain ayah dan ibunya, Sasuke lah orang lain yang pertama kali telah menciumnya. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, tapi sudah tak terhitung Sasuke menciumnya. Alasannya karena Naruto terlalu berisik dan banyak bicara. Lagi pula kenapa harus dengan mencium? Dirinya _kan_ laki-laki dan _DAMN!_ Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering pergi selama berhari-hari. Setelah Sasuke minciumnya dan membuat Naruto bingung, Sasuke akan menghilang dan semakin membuat dirinya bingung.

Beralih pada tempat Naruto kuliah. Lebih buruk dibanding berada di kantor. Di universitas, Naruto mengalami nasib sial berkali-kali lipat. Di sana ada Gaara yang senantiasa menguntitnya kemana-mana ditambah dengan Hinata dan jangan lupakan Sakura. Ketiganya selalu membuat Naruto pusing dan depresi. Di antara teman-temannya ternyata tidak ada yang normal. Kiba teman lamanya hanya bisa memprovokasi sehingga suasana semakin tidak terkendali, Sai bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali. Shikamaru yang diharapkan bisa membatu malah jarang sekali muncul karena sibuk dengan _study_ S3 nya.

Yamato yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sang tuan muda merasa heran sendiri. Apakah tuan mudanya sedang sakit?

Tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada tuan mudanya, Yamato menghentikan kegiatan membereskan kamar dan mendekat pada Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Naruto-_sama_, apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yamato dengan penuh perhatian.

Naruto memandang Yamato yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Yamato sudah beberapa bulan ini menggantikan Kakashi menjadi pengasuhnya. Ayahnya bilang jika Kakashi sedang diberinya tugas yang lain. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak."

"Apa Naruto-_sama_ ingin berkuda? Saya akan menemani Anda."

Lagi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menginginkan apa pun untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika menemui Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_?"

'Ayah dan Ibu?' Pikir Naruto heran. "Apa mereka sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baru saja Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama _tiba."

Dengan semangat Naruto beranjak dari tidurannya dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Sudah tiga hari mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri.

Kebahagian yang baru saja Naruto rasakan karena kabar kedua orang tuanya yang sudah kembali harus musnah seketika. Saat ini di depannya sedang berkumpul orang-orang yang sangat tidak ingin di temuinya. Mereka sedang berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bibi, aku membawakan gaun rancangan temanku di paris. Aku sengaja meminta dibuatkan untuk Naruto." Dengan semangat Sakura menunjukkan gaun-gaun yang ia bawa untuk Naruto pada Kushina.

"Sayang, kau baik sekali. Ini semua bagus." Kushina yang ter-larut akan suasana, lupa bahwa anak yang dimilikinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Aku yakin Naruto akan menyukainya. Bibi, boleh _kah_ aku menemui Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar ingin segera memakaikan gaun yang dibawanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh menemui Naruto di kamarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku mohon ijin." Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa kantong-kantong berisi gaun.

"Aku juga." Gaara ikut berdiri begitu pula Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Tidak boleh!" Teriak Sakura. "Laki-laki dilarang ikut. Ini khusus perempuan." Ujar Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, apa a-ku boleh i-ikut?" Tanya Hinata was-was.

"Tentu saja kau boleh, Hinata. Ayo!"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura dan Hinata sedang berjalan ke arahnya segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Setelah keduanya lewat Naruto yang akan keluar dari persembunyiannya tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

xxx

"Sasuke-_sama_. Apa perlu saya menyingkirkannya?"

"Biarkan saja." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan sosok bawahan setianya.

Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya dan ia begitu mengetahui penyebab dari kesalahan tersebut. Sosok yang begitu berpengaruh terhadap dirinya hingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sosok yang berbeda dari semua orang, karena Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa pun dari dirinya hingga membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk mengabaikan sosok yang sudah membuatnya penasaran. Namun karena dirinya hampir setiap hari bertemu. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling. Sosok yang membuatnya penasaran berubah menjadi sosok yang Sasuke begitu inginkan.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga dirinya begitu semakin terobsesi oleh sosok tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya selama dirinya hidup, Sasuke begitu menginginkan sesuatu hal dan menjadikannya hanya miliknya seorang. Padahal selama hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada siapa pun. Sasuke merasa marah dan tak segan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berani menyentuh sosok yang sudah di _claim_ nya sebagai miliknya.

Tapi, berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat semaunya. Karena ketika Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa pun dari nya, Sasuke begitu takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada sosok tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sosok pemuda _blonde_ itulah yang telah mengusik kehidupannya. Anak semata wayang Namikaze dari teman ayahnya –Fugaku- itu telah mencuri perhatiannya hingga Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling sedikit pun. Beruntung dirinya mengenal baik Minato, sehingga ia bisa berbuat lebih dalam memanipulasi Naruto.

Sejak pertama bertemu Minato dengan tidak sengaja di pasar gelap ketika Sasuke berusia 16 tahun. Sasuke dapat melihat dirinya berada di dalam kehidupan masa depan keluarga mafia tersebut. Merasa penasaran akan kehidupannya di masa depan yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze. Sasuke mengerahkan anak buah terbaiknya untuk mencari tahu mengenai Namikaze dan mencari celah untuk bisa menjalin kerja sama bisnis. Setelah usahanya dalam setengah tahun berusaha mendekati Namikaze, akhirnya Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan Minato dan menjalin kerjasama.

Bayangan-bayangan akan dirinya tercermin dalam sosok Minato, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuat dirinya terikat pada Namikaze. Minato yang begitu tertutup bahkan untuk sekedar mencari tahu mengenai keluarganya tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan rasa penasarannya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah setelah dua tahun pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tapi, Sasuke kembali melihat bayangan Itachi dan Fugaku pada diri Minato ketik ia akan menginjak usia 19 tahun. Saat itulah sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah bak dewa itu.

Ketika ayahnya –Fugaku- meminta Sasuke kembali. Dengan senang hati Sasuke melakukannya. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah merasa cukup bersenang-senang selama enam tahun terakhir. Sasuke sudah memenuhi segala hasratnya dalam mengambil alih kekuasan. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menjadi sosok yang begitu berkuasa dan tak terkalahkan.

Dan ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan sosok Namikaze Naruto dalam acara pengangkatan dirinya sebagai direktur. Sasuke bisa merasakan ikatan perasaan yang begitu kuat pada diri Naruto ketika ia berjabat tangan dengannya. Sosok Naruto dimana Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sedikit pun mengenai pandangan masa depan Naruto membuat dirinya sungguh penasaran. Beralih pada Itachi yang telah mengenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Disaat bersamaan Sasuke dapat melihat masa depan pada diri kakaknya itu bahwa Sasuke akan membuat Itachi bersedih karena rasa cinta yang Itachi pendam pada Naruto. Sasuke juga melihat bahwa dirinya akan membuat sang kakak terpaksa menjauh dari Naruto.

Setelah menjalani kehidupan yang membuat diri Sasuke begitu antusias dan penasaran. Sasuke telah membuat kakaknya di tempatkan pada perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di luar negeri jauh dengan sosok Naruto yang dicintai kakaknya. Sasuke sengaja melakukannya walau ia harus mengorbankan dirinya –Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya dengan sedikit bantuan Minato agar ayahnya terfokus pada dirinya dan membongkar jati diri Sasuke yang tidak diketahui Fugaku- karena ia tidak ingin kakaknya lebih tersakiti ketika Sasuke tidak melihat masa depan Itachi yang bersama dengan Naruto.

Banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto sangat membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dan tertarik. Sosok Naruto yang begitu aktif dan naif serta menjadi rebutan orang-orang sering membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sasuke ingin Naruto hanya untuk dirinya seorang dan tidak satu pun boleh menyentuhnya. Hasrat Sasuke yang begitu besar pada Naruto akhirnya tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Dengan memanfaat kepolosan Naruto, Sasuke setidaknya sedikit berhasil menyalurkan keinginanya dengan mencium Naruto walau dengan dalih sebagai hukuman atau membuat Naruto berhenti berbicara.

Namun sebuah ciuman yang Sasuke lakukan ternyata malah membuat hasratnya semakin membara. Sebuah ciuman tidak sedikit pun membuat dirinya reda, oleh karena itu Sasuke selalu mencium Naruto di berbagai kesempatan. Dan sialnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin gila dan ingin menjamah Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika pikiran Sasuke penuh dengan bayangan dirinya yang menjamah Naruto. Sasuke berusaha keras menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dengan mejauh dari Naruto. Sasuke akan pergi ke luar negeri melakukan bisnisnya dan mengalihkannya dengan sibuk menyingkirkan saingan-saingannya. Setelah Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah bisa dikendalikan, ia pun kembali. Namun, pemikirannya salah, Sasuke tetap menginginkan Naruto dan itu membuat dirinya harus kembali pulang pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dan Saat ini Sasuke telah kembali. Dirinya sedang menyeret Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi menghidari teman-temannya. Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto yang terus meminta untuk dilepaskan. Setelah tiba di samping mobilnya, Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil dan melempar Naruto ke dalam mobil. Dengan segera Sasuke mengendari mobilnya dan keluar dari kawasan manor Namikaze.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto murka menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi dengan tenang. Naruto pun mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat Sasuke yang mencengkramnya dan terus menyeretnya tadi. "_Teme_!" Naruto kembali berteriak ketika Sasuke tidak menjawab pertananyaannya. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang membuatnya sebal.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan tempat yang di tujunya melalui kaca jendela mobil.

"Keluarlah." Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil begitu pun juga dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kita ke taman?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika Sasuke membawanya ke taman kota. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Setelah dua hari menghilang kini dirinya kembali dengan kelakuan yang semakin aneh.

Sasuke menarik Naruto dengan menuntun tangannya dan itu membuat Naruto merona. "A-apa-"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan."

Naruto yang tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti arah jalan kemana pun Sasuke membawanya. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan berjalan-jalan di taman ditambah dengan sosok yang menggenggam tangannya. Perasaan Naruto menjadi aneh dan dirinya bingung dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tanpa disadari sebuah senyum terlukis dengan indah di wajah rupawan Naruto. Naruto begitu menikmati suasana yang sedang dirasakannya kini. Ternyata berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Sasuke bisa membuat dirinya begitu senang.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto hanya bisa terhipnotis dengan senyuman Naruto. Perlahan ia menghentikan langkahnya dan tangan kirinya yang bebas beralih pada wajah Naruto. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang tersirat di mata kelamnya. Begitu juga Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut wajah Naruto, merasakan tekstur halus kulit wajah yang sudah menjadi penghuni pikiran Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke beralih pada dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto serta membawanya pada sebuah ciuman.

Sasuke mencium Naruto begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke begitu terhanyut dengan semua godaan yang ada pada Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan ciuman Sasuke perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Keduanya menikmati momen tersebut dan melupakan dimana dirinya berada.

Beberapa orang yang juga sedang berada di taman dan melihat kejadian tesebut hanya dapat merona dan mencoba mengabaikan kedua sosok yang sepertinya sepasang kesasih itu. Sosok Sasuke yang begitu tampan dengan Naruto yang begitu rupawan nan manis terlihat seperti dua malaikat yang jatuh kebumi dan akhirnya bisa melakukan tindakan yang dilarang surga?

Naruto hanya duduk diam di kursi taman menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membelikannya minuman. Akhirnya Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke menuruti perintahnya meski pun itu membuat Naruto kuatir. Apa Sasuke terbentur sesuatu saat dirinya menghilang? Tapi Naruto tidak perduli untuk saat ini. Dirinya sangat haus dan membutuhkan minuman setelah berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Kemana Sasuke? Kenapa lama sekali _sih_?" Naruto yang tidak sabar akan kedatangan Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia akan menyusul Sasuke takut jika pria itu tersesat. Naruto terus berjalan dan mengabaikan perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya agar tetap diam dan menunggunya.

Setelah mencoba mencari Sasuke di sekitar taman, Naruto belum juga menemukan sosok pria itu. Naruto berjalan dengan lesu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Dug

"Aish!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena dirinya telah menabrak sesuatu. Dilihatnya ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang tampan? Naruto menatap wajah pria tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya jika wajah pria itu memiliki ekspresi yang begitu dingin sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto bisa merasakan perbedaan dari tingkat kedinginan sosok tersebut dengan Sasuke. Pria ini benar-benar begitu dingin.

Merasa telah berbuat kesalahan yang begitu fatal Naruto segera meminta maaf. "Mm, Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu." Ucap Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh." Ujarnya ketika pria itu tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Naruto merasa kikuk dan takut ketika pria di depannya hanya menatap nya. Naruto pun menundukkan kepala dan sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. "_Ekh_!" Naruto yang melihat sebuah ponsel berada di bawah kakinya segera menunduk dan mengambilnya. Sepertinya ponsel tersebut milik pria di hadapannya dan Naruto sudah membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto pun membersihkan ponsel itu menggunakan bajunya. "Ini." Ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan posel tersebut pada sang pria.

"Maaf sudah membuatnya terjatuh. Aku sudah membersihkannya." Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto.

Deg

Pria itu hanya terdiam merasakan perasaan aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Perlahan Pria itu menerima ponselnya yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kuatir.

"Tidak." Sebuah suara _husky_ keluar dari pria tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang meng-instruksi percakapan Naruto dengan sang pria. "Tuan, sudah waktunya kita pergi." Ucap sosok yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, pria yang ditabrak oleh Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi diikuti pria yang sepertinya bawahannya meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sebaikya Naruto kembali mencari Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kuatir kemana Sasuke pergi.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawa Naruto pada sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Aku menyuruhmu agar tetap diam dan menunggu." Ucap seseorang yang memeluk Naruto yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya takut kau tersesat." Jawab Naruto sembari menikmati pelukan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

xxx

Naruto melewati hari-harinya dengan perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Teman-temannya semakin menjadi dan membuat dirinya pusing. Terlebih sikap Sasuke yang sama sekali Naruto tidak bisa tebak. Setiap hari seperti biasanya Naruto akan beradu mulut dan bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Tapi yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba lembut, tiba-tiba kasar, tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan.

"Sayang, apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang berdiri di depannya dan berusaha menggoda sosok yang disukainya itu.

"Tidak."

"Kita akan pergi makan ramen." Ucap Kiba dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat ketika mendengar kata ramen.

"Kenapa kau menolakku ketika aku yang mengajaknya?" Tanya Gaara sembari mengelus wajah Naruto.

"Hentika itu Sabaku!" Ujar Kiba mendekat dan akan menghentikan tindakan agresif Gaara

Tarik

Seseorang menarik Naruto menjauh dari Gaara dan sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran akan keberadaan Sasuke di universitasnya.

"Aku datang kemari menjemputmu karena kita akan pergi. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu." Ucap Sasuke menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tapi aku belum bersiap-siap."

"Yamato Sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo pergi." Dengan segera Sasuke menyeret Naruto meninggalkan Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang hanya terdiam.

Setelah melakukan penerbangan selama tiga jam dan tiba di tempat yang di tuju. Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh kembali menyeret Naruto.

"Le-pas." Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasa kesakitan karena Sasuke mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu kuat.

Namun Sasuke yang sudah terbakar oleh api cemburu tidak menghiraukan kesakitan Naruto. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ketika orang lain menyentuh Naruto. Meskipun Ia tahu bahwa Gaara atau teman-temannya yang lain tidak akan ada yang merebut Naruto darinya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat dirinya tidak suka dan marah. Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto agar mengikutinya. Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar hotelnya, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kartu kamarnya untuk membuka pintu. Kemudian kembali menyeret Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel.

Sasuke terus memasuki kamar hotel melewati ruangan-ruangan lainnya menuju kamar utama. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar itu dan memasukinya dengan Naruto yang masih tetap diseretnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke arah tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto sudah jengah akan tindakan kasar yang selalu Sasuke lakukan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke berbuat seperti ini pada dirinya.

Sasuke segera menghimpit tubuh Naruto dan menekankan badannya. "Minggir!" Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun tidak sedikit pun tubuh itu bergerak.

"_Teme_." Naruto menggeram marah dan mencoba kembali mendorong Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"_Ish_!" Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di ambang batasnya segera menahan kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan begitu kasar melampiaskan segala emosi yang berada di dalam dirinya.

Naruto terus memberontak dan ingin menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang sudah keterlaluan. Naruto merasa Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Ia merasa asing dan sekarang dirinya begitu merasa ketakutan.

"Mmmmm"

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang baik tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Tenaga Naruto sudah terkuras habis dan dirinya tidak bisa banyak memberontak. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mincium dan menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Mmmm"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Mata kelam Sasuke terlihat berkabut dan di penuhi oleh hasratnya yang begitu besar. Sasuke sudah terbutakan oleh keinginan kuatnya untuk menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Naruto sehingga ia melupakan apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke terus mengecup tubuh Naruto dan meberikan banyak tanda di tubuh ramping yang sempurna itu.

Naruto sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk memberontak padahal dirinya adalah laki-laki dan menguasi beberapa _material art_. Tapi mengapa berada di hadapan Sasuke dirinya lemah dan terlihat seperti perempuan. Naruto mencoba menahan gejolak aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ketika mulut dan lidah panas Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat _nipple_ nya. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Sesuatu memasuki tubuh bagian bawah Naruto dan ia merasa begitu kesakitan. Daerah privasinya yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapa pun kini di masuki jari Sasuke. Perlahan jari Sasuke digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar serta mendesak masuk paksa membuat Naruto benar-benar merasakan kesakin yang sangat luar biasa.

Masih mengabaikan Naruto, dalam sekali hentakan Sasuke memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam area privasi Naruto.

"Arghh."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sekarang menampilkan wajah kesakitan. Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya hingga darah merembes keluar melalui cela bibirnya.

"Tidak, tidak, Sayang." Sasuke yang tersadar akan tindakannya segera merengkuh wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang masih menggit bibirnya.

Air mata membasahi wajah Naruto dengan darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Sasuke segera menyeka darah di bibir Naruto dan memberinya ciuman. Naruto yang ter-larut dalam ciuman Sasuke, membuat ia melupakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Dirinya yang sudah terbutakan oleh rasa cemburu dan hasrat yang selama ini dipendamnya telah membuat Naruto kesakitan. Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Karena jika ia berhenti hal itu akan lebih memberikan rasa sakit pada Naruto. Setelah Sasuke merasa Naruto sedikit tenang, perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sasuke berusaha menemukan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto yang akan membuat Naruto melupakan segala kesakitannya.

"Ahhh"

Sasuke ter-kesiap akan reaksi Naruto, Ia pun kembali mencium Naruto dan terus bergerak mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto. Hingga berakhir pada puncak kenikmatan dimana Naruto melepaskan seluruh hasratnya mengenai perut Sasuke yang terbentuk dengan sempurna sedangkan Sasuke melepaskan hasratnya di dalam daerah privasi Naruto yang sudah membuatnya gila.

xxx

Kelopak mata itu terbuka ketika sinar mentari masuk melalui kaca jendela yang tak terhalang oleh tirai mengusik tidur nyenyak pemuda bersurai pirang. Perlahan mata sejernih safir biru itu menyesuaikan penglihatannya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Sosok bernama Naruto tersebut mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah samping tempat ia tertidur. Namun, ia tak menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Merasa kecewa, ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke atas menatap lagit-lagit kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Lamunan Naruto terbuyar ketika sebuah suara terdengar dan usapan lembut menyapa wajahnya. Kini ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi."

Sasuke menegakan badannya dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan karena ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

Sasuke menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Naruto. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuat Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk menjamahnya kembali. Mengabaikan segala pikiran kotornya, dengan perlahan ia membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setibanya di kamar mandi, ia menurunkan Naruto ke dalam _bathtub _yang sudah terisi air hangat. Setelah melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinganggnya, Sasuke ikut bergabung masuk ke dalam.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kemarilah."

Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Naruto hanya membiarkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya dan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

xxx

Naruto kini sudah berpakaian rapih dan ia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kaki menyentuh lantai. Sasuke lah yang telah memakaikan baju untuk Naruto dan setelahnya Sasuke pergi keluar dari kamar.

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air mineral. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dan menaruh nampan tersebut di atas nakas meja samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke memegang kedua lengan atas Naruto dan memposisikannya untuk menghadapnya. Ia pun mengambil mangukuk berisi sop dan mulai menyupai Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap mengatupkan mulutnya menolak suapan Sasuke.

"Makanlah." Ucap Sasuke dengan sendok berisi sup yang terus ia sodorkan di depan mulut Naruto. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang lebih agar kau makan?" ujar Sasuke ketika Naruto tak kunjung menerima suapannya.

Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sasuke. Senyuman tipis nan lembut terukir di wajah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mampu memandang ekspresi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Tidak terasa sop dalam mangkuk sudah dimakan habis oleh Naruto dengan Sasuke yang terus menyuapinya. Sasuke menyimpan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke atas nakas dan mengambil gelas berisis air mineral. Dengan perlahan Sasuke meminumkan air dalam gelas tersebut pada Naruto. Setelah Naruto berhenti minum, Sasuke pun kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas nakas.

Sasuke yang masih duduk disamping Naruto, menggerakkan tangannya merengkuh wajah Naruto dan membelai wajah manis tersebut dengan lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku tidak menyesalinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang tetap berdiam diri dengan pandangan yang membuat hasrat Sasuke meningkat. Tanpa bisa menahannya, Sasuke segera mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan respon Naruto yang hanya diam, Sasuke mulai memberikan rangsangan dengan menghisap dan menjilat lembut bibir Naruto. Usahanya berhasil, Naruto merespon ciumannya dengan sedikit membuka belahan bibirnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke segera menyelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Mata Naruto terpejam menerima serangan bibir Sasuke. Ia mengerang ketika lidah Sasuke menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menahan bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Perlahan ia menggiring Naruto berbaring dengan Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya

Dengan lihai, lidah Sasuke menelusuri setiap bagian mulut Naruto. Sasuke dapat mengecap rasa sop yang tadi dimakan oleh Naruto dan hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke gila. Sasuke ingin lebih dan lebih merasakannya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke semakin agresif mencium dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto.

"Mmm...mmm..." Naruto tidak tahan dengan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Dirinya merasa lemas dan mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Tangan Naruto perlahan mendorong dan memukul pelan dada Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto, membawa dan menahannya di sebelah sisi masing-masing kepala Naruto.

"Mmmmm.." Usaha pertamaya gagal dengan mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke. "Mmm..."

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan mata terpejam serta bibir merah yang terbuka berusaha menghirup udara. Tidak lupa lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto menuju rahangnya menambah kesan erotis.

Di tengah-tengah usaha Naruto menghirup udara, Sasuke mulai mengecupi hidung Naruto lalu beralih pada pipi, sudut bibir dan rahang serta menjilati lelehan _saliva _pada Naruto. Naruto yang terganggu meremat rambut Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. Tanpa perduli, Sasuke terus menciumi dan menjilat wajah Naruto.

Dirasa sudah cukup memberikan waktu Naruto untuk mengambil nafas. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dan langsung menyelusup-kan lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulut Naruto. Sasuke membawa tangan Naruto dan melingkarkannya pada lehernya.

Detik demi detik, hasrat Sasuke semakin meningkat dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Benda di tengah selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus rapi sudah mengeras dan membuatnya sakit meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Dengan terampil, tangan Sasuke melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Naruto. Tangan dingin Sasuke perlahan mengelus perut rata Naruto dan naik keatas menuju _nipple_ yang menghasilkan erangan Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada _nipple_ _pink_ kanan Naruto. Sasuke mengecup benda tersebut dan menjilatinya lalu mengulum dan menghisap dengan kuat.

"Ahh..." Naruto memekik tidak tahan dengan sensasi lidah basah dan panas milik Sasuke. Dadanya membusung seolah memberi akses lebih pada Sasuke.

Selesai dengan _nipple_ sebelah kanan, Sasuke beralih pada _nipple_ sebelah kiri Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama pada benda tersebut.

"Ahhhhh.."

Sasuke mendongak melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Deg deg

Jatung Sasuke semakin berdetak kencang, dirinya benar-benar sudah ter-provokasi oleh pemandangam di depannya. Naruto yang mendongak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dengan banyak tanda merah bekas gigitan yang semalam Sasuke berikan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya. Sasuke melepaskan _nipple_ Naruto dan ia segera mengendus leher Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yamg perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau adalah milikku." Naruto dapat melihat kilatan mengerikan dari mata kelam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dan tangannya yang tidak berdiam diri mulai melepaskan kemeja serta celana milik Naruto. Dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto sudah tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun dan memperlihatkan tubuh ramping yang penuh dengan tanda merah bekas gigitan. Sasuke melipat kaki Naruto dan meng-kangkang-kan kaki tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus dada Naruto dan perlahan turun menuju perut dan berakhir pada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeras disertai lelehan _pre-cum. _Disentuh dan digenggamnya benda tersebut oleh tangan dingin Sasuke. Naruto tersentak oleh sensasi tangan dingin Sasuke. Naruto melenguh ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengocok kejantanannya. Namun suaranya tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke.

Ingin memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada orang yang di cintainya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menurunkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan kejantanan milik Naruto. Tanpa rasa jijik, Sasuke mengulum milik Naruto memberikannya _blow job_. Berbeda dengan tangan dingin Sasuke, mulut Sasuke memberikan sensasi panas dan basah. Naruto tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Tangan Naruto beralih ke kepala Sasuke dan meremas rambut Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke yang tengah menaik turunkan kepalanya, mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Le-pas.. ahhh~"

Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kejantanannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya. Namun Sasuke tetap acuh dan terus melalukan kegiatannya.

"Le-lepas ka-ahh.." Nafas Naruto semakin berat dan ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan lagi.

Sasuke dapat merasakan milik Naruto yang semakin membesar dan urat-uratnya yang berkedut. Ia tahu Naruto sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasme-nya. Dengan semangat, Sasuke semakin menghisap milik Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto menyemburkan sperma miliknya di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Secara sigap Sasuke menelan habis tanpa sisa sperma milik Naruto. Setelahnya, Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan yang sejak tadi dikulumnya. Sasuke kemudian mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Tangan Sasuke mencoba menahan rahang Naruto dan menekannya hingga bibir Naruto terbuka. Dengan segera Sasuke mencium Naruto dan menyalurkan sisa dari sperma milik Naruto.

"Mmmm.." Naruto mengerang dan dapat dirasakannya cairan dengan rasa yang aneh dari mulut Sasuke mengalir ke dalam mulutnya dan tertelan oleh tenggorokannya akibat Sasuke yang memaksanya dengan menahan rahangnya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto menelan cair tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah lemas. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Suara berat dan serak milik Sasuke membuat Naruto bergetar. Sasuke segera melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga memperlihatkan tubuh polos tanpa penghalang dan di tengah selangkangannya, kejantanannya sudah ereksi dengan sempurna. Sasuke mengambil _lubricant_ di dalam laci meja nakas samping tempat tidur dan dengan segera ia mengoleskannya pada jemarinya. Tangan Sasuke yang sudah terbalut oleh _lubricant_ bergerak menuju daerah privasi milik Naruto yang semalam sudah memanjakan miliknya.

Satu jemari tengah milik Sasuke perlahan masuk disusul jari telunjuknya. Kemudian kedua jari tersebut bergerak berusaha menyiapkan dan memperlebar jalan masuk.

"Nggggggggg"

Tidak berusaha lagi mempersiapkan Naruto, Sasuke yang sudah menahan hasratnya segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan kaki kanan Naruto ke atas bahunya dan menahan kaki kiri Naruto agar tetap meng-kangkang.

Sasuke menempatkan kejantannya tepat di pintu masuk Naruto. Dengan seduktif Sasuke menggigit cuping telinga Naruto dan berbisik. "Aku datang."

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke melesakan kejantanannya ke dalam Naruto. Pekikan keluar dari mulut Naruto akibat rasa sakit yang menerpa bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggeram menahan hasratnya akibat cengkraman kuat Naruto pada kejantanannya. "Tenang, Sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sasuke kemudian mencium lembut Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan lembut Sasuke dengan perlahan ia melemaskan ototnya dan menerima keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan sinyal baik perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya. Ia benar merasakan kenikmatan seperti kemarin malam.

"Ahhh..." Tubuh Sasuke menekan ke arah Naruto. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat memasuki Naruto.

"Sa-sukehhh~"

Sasuke memandang tidak percaya pada Narurto. "Bagus. Mendesahlah untukku, Sayang."

"Ahhhh...ahh.."

Sasuke terus menyerang area bawah Naruto tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Sedangkan Naruto entah mengapa tanpa tahu malu ia terus mendesah.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang kembali bangun. Tanpa mengabaikan, Sasuke memijatnya dan memanjakan benda tersebut hingga semakin mengeras dan bersiap memuntahkan isinya. Begitu pun Sasuke, dimana benda miliknya sudah berada di puncaknya. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai perut Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. Milik Sasuke yang tercengkram kuat akibat puncak Naruto, dengan sentakan terakhir dan lebih dalam akhirnya ia megeluarkan spermanya kedalam area privasi Naruto.

Keduanya yang sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan, hanya dapat terdiam dan berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dan mengelus rambut _blonde_ yang basah karena keringat. Sasuke yang masih merasa tidak puas dan melihat Naruto yang sudah sedikit stabil mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah ketika Sasuke terus bergerak. Tubuh Naruto merespon dengan sendirinya setiap hentakan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya kamar tersebut hanya di penuhi oleh erangan dan suara hentakan dari penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Dan kegiatan tersebut terhenti ketika Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

xxx

Saat tersadar, Naruto mendapati dirinya masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Naruto merasa dirinya begitu lelah dan tubuhnya lengket. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap dirinya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi. Tapi aku akan pergi sebentar dan segera kembali." Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya yang belum terlepas dari area privasi Naruto.

"Ahh.." Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman di daerah privasinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari tidurnya dengan tubuh polosnya. Ia kemudian membenarkan selimut Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan ada di sisimu ketika kau terbangun."

Bagai terhipnotis, Naruto mulai kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap. Saat Naruto sudah dipastikan tertidur, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya.

xxx

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mencari tahu informasinya?" Tanya sosok yang sedang duduk membelakangi bawahannya memperhatikan pemandangan di balik kaca jendela besar yang memperlihatkan suasana ibu kota yang begitu sibuk dengan banyaknya gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Sudah." Jawab sosok yang ditanyai itu dengan tenang. "Namikaze Naruto." Ujarnya dengan menyerahkan dokumen yang berada di tangannya pada sang tuan.

"Namikaze?"

**Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back To Me**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Sasuke Uchiha 22 Tahun**

**Naruto Namikaze 21 Tahun**

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik

etc.

**Rate M**

**(Mengandung KONTEN DEWASA / SEX / KEKERASAN DLL)**

**Harap bijak dalam menanggapi segala hal yang ada di dalam cerita ini.**

Saya author newbie yang sangat tidak berpengalaman, menulis seenak jidatnya tanpa tahu aturan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan persaamaan cerita, itu adalah bentuk ketidak sengajaan dan kesengajaan saya

**.**

**.**

**Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun sama seperti anak seusia dirinya pada umumnya. Tapi, beban yang harus dipikul oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah sama seperti anak lainnya. Ketika anak seusia dirinya disibukan dengan kegiatan sekolah dan bermain, Uchiha Sasuke harus di-sibuk-an dengan segala tugas serta jadwal ketat yang sudah disusun oleh sang ayah. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya pun, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Semua yang sedang dan akan Sasuke lakukan harus sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan sang ayah -Uchiha Fugaku-. Meskipun segala apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke berada di bawah kendali Fugaku, Sasuke tetap menjalaninya tanpa pernah protes atau pun mengeluh.

Sasuke kecil sedang berjalan dengan Fugaku di samping-nya menuntun tangan mungilnya. Dengan tenang Sasuke mengikuti setiap langkah kaki ayahnya kemana pun pergi.

"Ayah!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Fugaku begitu juga Sasuke. Tidak jauh di depan Fugaku dan Sasuke berdiri Itachi serta Mikoto. Fugaku menatap anak sulungnya tersebut yang kini berusia 14 tahun.

Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah ayah dan adik-nya tersebut dengan Mikoto yang mengikuti-nya di belakang. "Kemana ayah akan pergi dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi menatap sang ayah kemudian ia menatap adik kecil-nya yang mempunyai wajah begitu tampan meskipun tidak ada ekspresi yang tergambar.

Raut wajah Fugaku sedikit berubah meskipun tidak kentara, tapi Itachi dan Mikoto tahu dengan pasti jika pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu merasa tidak suka atas apa yang ditanyakan oleh Itachi. "Bukan_kah_ kau ada pertemuan dengan Sarutobi-_sensei, _Itachi. Kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

Sebenarnya Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pertemuan yang diadakan oleh perdana menteri Jepang -Hiruzen Sarutobi-. Itachi lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang adik mengingat dirinya sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke akibat kesibukannya yang tidak pernah sedikit pun berkurang. Tapi, melihat sang ayah yang membawa adiknya pergi, Itachi merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Fugaku merusak jadwal adik-nya dimana seharusnya saat ini Sasuke tengah belajar dengan guru _privat_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Sasuke ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani _X-ray_. Ibu bilang kemarin Sasuke baru saja terjatuh dan kakinya terluka." Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah kuatir begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Pasal_nya_, Sasuke tidak_lah_ memperlihatkan raut wajah kesakitan sedikit pun meski diri-nya sedang terluka. Anak pada umumnya akan menangis dan menjadi sedikit lebih manja jika diri-nya terluka, tapi Sasuke tidak.

"Benar_kah_?" Fugaku sedikit menaikkan alisnya dan menatap kedua orang di depannya mencari kebenaran atas pernyataan Itachi.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Itachi. Dirinya telah lalai menjaga Sasuke sehingga anak bungsunya itu mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya terluka (Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan seekor tupai yang terjepit di sela-sela ranting pohon dengan memanjat pohon di taman _Lotus_. Namun, setelah berhasil memanjat dan membebaskan sang tupai, ketika akan turun tanpa sengaja Sasuke tergelincir dan jatuh).

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang masih tenang di sampingnya. "Biar ayah yang melakukannya. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, Itachi." Fugaku kemudian sedikit merendahkan dirinya dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi, Ayah."

"Fugaku-"

"Lebih baik kau memastikan Itachi melakukan tanggung jawabnya, Mikoto." Tanpa banyak berkata, Fugaku pergi dengan Sasuke di dekapannya meninggalkan Itachi dan Mikoto yang hanya terdiam.

Mikoto hanya memandang sendu kepergian Sasuke. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto tidak mempunyai banyak waktu bersama dengan Sasuke ketika Fugaku membatasi segala aksesnya. Untuk bisa bersama Sasuke, Mikoto harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Mikoto sebagai seorang ibu kepada Sasuke sama seperti ibu lainnya dan hal itu membuat Mikoto berfikir bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mikoto, Itachi juga memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan sendu tapi tidak tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tenang.

Sasuke menatap wajah tenang ayahnya yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ayahnya selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari sang ibu dan kakak. Setiap hari, Fugaku akan mengecek keadaan Sasuke dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke bersikap baik dan tidak bertingkah yang tidak-tidak. Tapi kemarin sore ketika Fugaku membiarkan dirinya berada di bawah asuhan sang ibu. Sasuke ketika itu sedang bermain di taman _Lotus_ melihat tupai yang sedang kesusahan. Tanpa menunggu lama atau meminta bantuan orang dewasa Sasuke pergi ke arah pohon dan memanjatnya. Aksi Sasuke lolos dari penjagaan sang ibu dan juga beberapa pengasuhnya. Hingga kejadian Sasuke terjatuh membuat orang-orang dewasa itu tersadar dan segera berlari menyelamatkan anggota termuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Fugaku menatap wajah tenang anaknya yang berada di gendongannya.

"Cijak." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polos khas anak-anaknya.

Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada di dekat mobil yang akan membawanya pergi.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa aku tidak mengetahui kejadian ini?" Suara tenang Fugaku membuat para pengasuh dan pengawal Sasuke yang berada di belakang Fugaku merasa terintimidasi dan tidak seorang pun yang berani membuka suaranya.

"Ayah." Suara khas bocah Sasuke membuat Fugaku kembali memperhatikan anaknya. "Cacuke ang menuluh ajar cijak membeli cahu Ayah."

"Ayah harap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatan cerobohmu itu."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya Fugaku kembali melangkah dan memasuki mobil dengan Sasuke meninggalkan _manor _Uchiha.

xxx

"Mari kita lihat hasilnya." Kabuto, dokter muda berbakat kepercayaan Fugaku mulai menganalisis hasi _X-ray_ kaki Sasuke. "Selain luka luarnya ternyata terdapat retakan di kaki kanan Sasuke. Lihatlah ada sebuah retakan di _metatarsus_ atau tulang telapak kaki Sasuke." Ucap Kabuto sembari menunjuk layar komputer yang memperlihatkan arah retakan. "Retakan ini akan membuat rasa sakit dan sulit untuk menggerakkan kaki terlebih tulang pergelangannya juga sedikit bergeser."

Penjelasan Kabuto sungguh membuat Fugaku terdiam begitu juga beberapa pengawal yang dengan setia berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Kabuto. Bagaimana bisa cedera yang cukup parah dialami Sasuke tidak membuat anaknya itu sedikit pun mengeluh sakit.

"Saya akan memasang gips agar retak serta pergeseran tulangnya segera pulih dan tidak menyebabkan cedera lainnya." Kabuto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya. "_Nah_ Sasuke, kau akan mendapat perawatan untuk lukamu. Apa kau siap?"

Sasuke hanya memandang Kabuto tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan. Sasuke hanya menurut dan diam memperhatikan segala tindakan Kabuto terhadap dirinya.

"Selesai." Kabuto berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjang memperhatikan hasil gips yang dipasangnya. "Kau akan sulit menggerakkan kakimu dan aku melarang dirimu untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Dalam dua minggu kakimu akan kembali pulih seperti semula dan selama itu pula kau harus banyak beristirahat."

"Cujuh cahun agi kau akan mengikuciku pelgi cebagai bawahanku." Kabuto menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengarkan perkataan bocah Uchiha di hadapannya. "Celama ayahku jacang kemali uncuk melakukan celapi telhajapku. Kau hanya pellu melakukanya cepelti biaca. Buac lapolan bahwa aku cijak mengijap penyakic mencal kalena icu ajalah kebenalannya. Aku halap kau bica melakukan cugacmu jengan baik."

Kabuto perlahan berdiri dan menatap wajah anak kecil di depannya. Usia dirinya dengan bocah Uchiha tersebut terpaut 12 tahun, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke mampu membuat dirinya terintimidasi dan menurut akan perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa bocah tujuh tahun ini menggertaknya serta memerintahnya sesuka hati? Padahal cara berbicara Sasuke saja masih tidak jelas. Kabuto rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah tampan nan tenang di depannya. "Kau menginginkan diriku menjadi bawahanmu? Kalo begitu, bisakah kau membiayai penelitian yang sedang aku lakukan? Kebetulan sekali tim penelitiku kekurangan dana."

"Cijak macalah. Aku pinjam poncelmu." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya meminta ponsel milik Kabuto.

Kabuto mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celana dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera menerimanya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi _browser_.

"Culiskan alamac _e-mail _milikmu."

Kabuto menerima ponselnya dan menuliskan alamat _e-mail_ miliknya setelahnya ia memberikannya kembali pada Sasuke.

Setelah berkutat beberapa saat dengan ponsel milik Kabuto, Sasuke menyudahinya dan kembali memberikan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya. "Pelikca _e-mail_ mu cekalang."

Dengan patuh Kabuto menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia segera membuka _e-mail_ nya dan mendapati pesan baru. Kabuto pun segera membaca pesan itu dan wajahnya seketika terkejut mendapati sertifikat cek _electronic_ yang ditujukan atas nama miliknya berjumlah $ 10jta. "I-ini-"

"Kau bica mencailkannya kapan pun. Aku cudah menyecujuinya. Cebajian kau junakan cebajai dana penelician dan cicanya ajalah upahmu."

Kabuto menatap tidak percaya bocah Uchiha di depannya. Bagaimana bisa anak seusia dirinya bisa seperti ini? Kabuto telah mendapat tugas dari Fugaku untuk memastikan mengenai mental Sasuke tidak mengalami gangguan. Fugaku menceritakan tentang sikap Sasuke yang di batas wajar dan Fugaku menduga anaknya mengidap kelainan mental ADHD (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). Tapi, setelah kali-kali Kabuto melakukan tes pisikolog. Ia dapat memastikan jika mental Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya perlu melakukan terapi bicara karena cara bicaranya yang belum lancar padahal sudah berusia tujuh tahun.

"Bica kau kembalikan aku paja ayahku?" Sasuke menatap bosan Kabuto yang yang hanya diam terpaku.

Sadar dengan tindakan bodoh yang telah dilakukannya. Kabuto segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Setelah itu ia akan memindahkan Sasuke pada kursi roda.

"Aku cijak cuka memakai benja icu." Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Kabuto yang akan mendudukan Sasuke di kursi roda. Sasuke sangat tidak sudi jika harus duduk di tempat yang membuat dirinya seperti pesakitan.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum dan tetap menggendong Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke hanyalah bocah biasa yang memang suka sekali digendong. Tanpa banyak kata, Kabuto berjalan keluar dari ruangan perawatan dengan Sasuke di dalam gendongannya menuju Fugaku yang telah menunggu lama di ruangan kerjanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Melihat kedatangan anaknya dengan Kabuto, Fugaku segera menghampiri dan mebawa anaknya kedalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Dalam dua minggu cedera Sasuke akan sembuh total seperti semula. Tapi, saya sarankan selama itu Sasuke tidak banyak beraktivitas. Laporan lengkapnya akan saya kirimkan."

"Baguslah_." _

xxx

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke tertidur dalam pelukan Fugaku. Hal ini merupakan pertama kalinya sang anak memperlihatkan sikap lemahnya. Jika seperti ini, Fugaku dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke sama seperti anak normal lainnya.

Fugaku terus berjalan menuju kamar tidur pribadi Sasuke dengan diikuti beberapa pengawal. Sedangkan Mikoto yang melihat kedatangan suami serta anaknya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan begitu juga para pelayan _manor_. Mikoto merasa takut jika harus mendekat pada anaknya. Salah satu langkah saja, Mikoto tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu, Mikoto hanya mampu berdo'a agar anak bungsunya itu selalu baik-baik saja dan tumbuh dengan baik meskipun tanpa banyak campur tangam dirinya sebagai seorang ibu.

Fugaku memasuki kamar Sasuke ketika pintu kamar tersebut telah dibukakan oleh salah seorang pengawalnya. Dengan perlahan Fugaku membaringkan Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur. Ketika menatap wajah tertidur Sasuke yang seperti malaikat, Fugaku dapat melihat keringat dingin yang muncul di dahi dan juga leher anaknya itu. Fugaku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Gantikan baju Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu bersihkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk hangat." Ucap Fugaku mengintruksikan para pengasuh Sasuke.

"Baik, Uchiha-_sama_." Dengan patuh ketiga pengasuh Sasuke segera melaksanakan tugasnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Mereka tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi yang menyebabkan tuan mudanya kesakitan. Melihat tuan mudanya seperti ini saja mereka merasa diriinya tersiksa dan seperti sudah berbuat dosa yang sangat besar. Kenyataan tuan mudanya tidak merasa rasa adalah pukulan telak bagi mereka. Padahal mereka yang melihat lukanya saja bisa ikut merasakan kesakitannya.

Fugaku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memberikan kesempatan bagi para pengasuh mengerjakan tugasnya mengurus Sasuke. Sementara itu Fugaku hanya akan duduk diam memperhatikan di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Malam pun menjelang, hingga kini Sasuke belum terbangun dari tidurnya sampai melewatkan jadwal makan siang serta malam. Fugaku dengan sabar menunggu dan merawat Sasuke yang sedang dalam masa buruknya. Suhu badan Sasuke menjadi semakin meningkat serta keringat membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Kabuto yang sejak tiga jam lalu sudah datang telah memberikan cairan infus pada Sasuke dan membantu merawatnya.

"Silakan." Kabuto memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Fugaku yang duduk di sofa.

Fugaku menerima teh tersebut dan sedikit menyesapnya. "Kau bilang Sasuke tidak mengalami kelainan mental. Apa kau masih yakin dengan analisismu?"

"Saya yakin." Jawab Kabuto dengan penuh keyakinan dan tenang. "Sasuke hanya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Saya tidak bisa menentukan besarannya sebab Sasuke masih anak-anak dan seiring berjalannya waktu kemungkinan akan ada terjadi pertambahan atau perubahan lainnya. Terlepas dari sikapnya, karena setiap hari dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa, Sasuke pun menjadi bersikap dewasa akibat hal yang ditirunya."

"Apa kau akan mengatakan aku adalah yang bersalah."

"Tidak." Kabuto menatap Fugaku. "Bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang akan mengemban tanggung jawab besar. Sasuke hanya terlalu cerdas dan saya rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendidikan yang Anda berikan. Hanya saja Sasuke masih anak-anak. Dia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri mengeksplorasi apa yang membuatnya penasar. Jadi, sebagai orang yang bijak sekiranya Anda memberikan waktu luang untuknya bermain."

Fugaku hanya terdiam, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke dan berdiri di dekatnya. Lama ia memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke serta memikirkan segala hal mengenai anaknya itu.

Fugaku sangat yakin jika anak bungsunya itu berbeda. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi, Fugaku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Selama setengah tahun ini Fugaku telah membawa Sasuke pada psikolog yaitu Kabuto agar mengetahui mengenai mental sang anak. Namun, Kabuto dokter muda serba bisa itu telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke tidak mengidap penyakit mental apapun. Sebagian dirinya sangat bersyukur mengetahui jika anaknya tidak mengalami kelainan mental, tapi sebagian lain dirinya merasa masih tetap ada yang janggal dengan diri Sasuke dan hal ini membuat dirinya ragu. Lalu apa yang harus Fugaku lakukan?

Kabuto kembali memeriksa keadaan Sasuke setelah Fugaku pergi entah kemana untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan akhirnya suhu tubuh Sasuke telah kembali normal. Tangan Kabuto terarah pada selang infus Sasuke untuk meng-_set_ laju air infus agar menjadi lebih lambat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kabuto ketika mendapati sepasang manik mata sekelam malam itu memperlihatkan eksistensinya. "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Ujar Kabuto menatap Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendapati sosok bocah Uchiha itu bersikap dingin.

"Bica kau melepaskannya." Ucap Sasuke melihat pada jarum infus yang menancap di lengannya.

"Kau masih-" Tanpa berniat melanjutkan ucapannya, Kabuto segera melakukan perintah Sasuke. Ia menyiapkan peralatannya dan segera melepas jarum infus di tangan Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan menjadi lemah seperti semalam." Ujar Kabuto sembari meletakkan lengan Sasuke yang sudah diberikannya plester pada bekas tutusukan jarum infus. "Kau tahu, aku rasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Ternyata ayahmu Fugaku terlalu mengekangmu. Apa kau tidak bosan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang? _Ah_, Pasti itu karena kau yang masih di dalam tubuh anak-anak?"

"Belhenti belbicala." Suara dingin Sasuke menghentikan Kabuto yang selalu saja berbicara panjang lebar memancing diri Sasuke untuk menjawab segala keingin tahuan Kabuto. "Bialkan Itachi masuk dan kau pelgilah."

Kabuto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tidak lama berselang sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Kabuto pun segera beranjak ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang pengawal tengah berdiri dihadapanny dengan Itachi berada di sisinya.

"Dokter Kabuto, Itachi-_sama_ ingin menemui Sasuke-_sama_." Ujar sang pengawal.

"Silaka masuk, Itachi-_sama_." Kabuto segera menggeserkan badannya memberi akses bagi Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Setelah Itachi berjalan melewatinya, Kabuto pun melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar untuk membiarkan waktu bagi adik dan kakak bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah tempat tidur dimana Sasuke masih terbaring. Dilihatnya penampilan sang adik yang sedikit berantakan dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih pucat serta keringat yang muncul di dahinya. "Sasuke, maafkan kakak baru saja bisa menemuimu." Ucap Itachi seraya mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke yang sedikit basah.

"Bukankah ayah yang cijak mengijinkanya."

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan olehnya adalah kebenaran. Sang ayah –Fugaku- melarang dirinya serta sang ibu untuk menemui Sasuke, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum jahil menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya sebal.

xxx

"Apakah kau sengaja menjatuhkan dirimu dan membuat kakimu terluka agar kau bisa bebas dari ayah dan kau digendong olehku?" Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah digendongnya di balik punggung. Setelah tadi Itachi membersihkan tubuh Sasuke dan menggantikan pakaiannya serta menyuapinya sarapan pagi dengan dibantu pengasuh sang adik, Sasuke yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi sedikit manja meminta dirinya dengan paksa untuk membawanya berjalan-jalan di taman manor sekedar menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

"Aku cijak cepelti icu."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Itachi menggoda sang adik.

"Icu benal."

"Se-"

"Kakak." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Itachi yang senang sekali membuatnya sebal.

"Baiklah." Itachi menghentikan aksinya membuat Sasuke sebal dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang berada di taman _manor_ Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Itachi menikmati kenyamanan yang begitu dirasakannya.

"Sekarang aku sangat yakin jika kau melakukannya dengan sengaja." Itachi yang merasakan adiknya bernyaman ria di atas punggungnya kembali mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cudah aku bilang cijak."

"_Hey_! Kapan cara bicaramu menjadi lebih baik. Kakak merasa selalu mempunyai adik berusia tiga tahun." Keluh Itachi dengan menghenbuskan nafasnya.

"Belhenti, culunkan aku." Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesal segera memberontak dan ingin segera turun dari gendongan Itachi.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Kakak hanya bercanda." Ucap Itachi seraya panik menahan tubuh Sasuke yang memberontak agar tidak terjatuh. "Sasuke." Itachi kembali memperingatkan Sasuke agar berhenti bertindak ceroboh yang bisa saja mengakibatkan keduanya terluka.

Sasuke pun berhenti meronta ketika Itachi tetap menahannya. Merasa Sasuke menyerah, Itachi memperbaiki gendongannya pada Sasuke. "Kau ini cepat sekali merajuk." Ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum ketika Sasuke hanya diam. Itachi pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Sasuke yang kembali bersandar dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Selama tujuh tahun Sasuke berada di dunia ini, Itachi tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya ini sebagaimana kakak dan adik pada umumnya. Meskipun waktu yang dimiliknya bersama Sasuke hanya sedikit dan terbatas, tapi Itachi bisa merasakan kedekatannya dengan sang adik. Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang dingin terhadap semua orang jika berhadapan dengan Itachi akan menjadi sosok Sasuke yang sangat berbeda bahkan sang ayah –Fugaku- tidak mengetahuinya. Sasuke akan lebih bersikap manja dan sedikit banyak berbicara. Itachi bersyukur karena di depannya Sasuke bertindak sebagaimana layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya.

Mengingat Sasuke, Itachi dapat merasakan rasa kesepian yang dirasakan oleh adiknya ini. Selama ini Sasuke selalu dipisahkan dari anggota keluarga lainnya bahkan ibunya –Mikoto- oleh Fugaku. Hanya waktu-watu tertentu Sasuke diperbolehkan mendapatkan kunjungan dari ibu dan keluarga lainnya. Beruntung Itachi selama ini sering mendapatkan ijin sang ayah untuk menemani Sasuke.

Pernah suatu ketika Itachi melewati Sasuke yang sedang belajar bersama gurunya di taman mawar manor. Itachi yang merasa senang dan ingin menghampiri adiknya itu ditahan oleh dua orang penjaga. Atas perintah Fugaku, kedua penjaga itu tidak membiarkan Itachi mendekati Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa memperhatikan Sasuke dari jarak jauh hingga Sasuke selesai belajar dan dibawa pergi oleh para pengasuh dan penjaganya.

Kejadian yang sama juga terjadi ketika Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat. Sasuke yang melihat Itachi, saat itu ingin sekali menghampiri kakaknya namun langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika salah seorang pria atau pengasuhnya menghentikan langkahnya dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian ditarik pergi dari hadapan Itachi tidak membiarkan sedikit pun waktu bahkan hanya sekedar menyapa.

Hal tersebut tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja melainkan sudah tak terhitung. Entah bagaimana Sasuke melewati hari-harinya yang seperti seorang tahanan. Bahkan perlakuan Fugaku pada Itachi tidak sampai seperti apa yang Sasuke terima. Meskipun Fugaku mendidik keras Itachi sama seperti keluarga Uchiha lainnya, setidaknya Itachi bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan bertemu dengan keluarga lainnya sesering mungkin.

Melihat kenyataan yang dialami oleh Sasuke, Itachi merasa sangat sedih. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin melakukan apapun agar sang ayah mengijinkannya berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Sehingga walupun tidak bisa berbuat banyak hal, setidaknya Itachi bisa menghibur Sasuke dan Itachi berjanji akan selalu menjaga adik tersayangnya ini.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bangunan besar yang sekeliling dindingnya didominasi oleh kaca. Bangunan di depannya ini baru saja selesai dibangun seminggu yang lalu. "Apa kau tahu bangunan apa yang sekarang berada di hadapan kita, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya itu. Bisa dilihatnya ke arah bangunan tersebut banyak tanaman hijau yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Sasuke sangat tahu kenapa bangunan itu dibuat meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihatnya. "Cijak. Aku balu peltama kali kemali jan melihacnya."

Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah rupawan Itachi. Itachi pun berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah akses pintu masuk bangunan tersebut. Seorang penjaga membukakan pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Itachi bersama Sasuke yang senantiasa digendongnya memasuki bangunan.

Ketika memasuki bangunan tersebut, yang bisa dirasakan adalah udaranya yang begitu sejuk dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon serta tanaman mirip seperti hutan tapi semua tersusun dengan bergitu rapi. Itachi terus berjalan lebih ke dalam dan berhenti di suatu tempat yang lapang dimana terdapat sebuah kursi taman di tengah-tengahnya. Itachi pun berjalan ke arah kursi tersbut dan menempatkan Sasuke dengan perlahan-lahan di atas kursi taman.

Itachi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk dan memperhatikan adiknya tersebut yang hanya diam menatapnya balik. "Kau tahu tempat ini adalah hasil rancangan yang kakak buat." Sasuke hanya diam menyimak perkataan Itachi. "Kakak membuat tempat ini khusus untukmu agar kau mempunyai tempat pribadimu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengisyratkan bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai apa yang telah Itachi berikan padanya.

Senyum di wajah Itachi tidak sedikit pun memudar ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa adiknya menyukai apa yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Tangan kanan Itachi bergerak ke arah kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari tempat ini?"

"Apa icu?"

"Ciel! Chen!" Suara keras Itachi menggaung di dalam bangunan tersebut. Tidak lama dua ekor anak harimau berwarna putih berlarian ke arah tempat Itachi dan Sasuke berada. Salah satu dari anak harimau putih tersebut berlari dengan menggigit sebuah boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau sehingga menambah kegemasan anak harimau putih tersebut. "_Hey_!" Itachi menangkap anak harimau yang terlebih dahulu sampai pada dirinya lalu mendekapnya sedangkan anak harimau putih yang membawa boneka kura-kura itu segera menaruh bonekanya dan melompat ke atas pangukuan Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihatnya begitu panik dan segera menurunkan anak harimau tersebut dari atas Sasuke. "Ciel, kau tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Sasuke sedang sakit." Namun anak harimau putih yang beranama Ciel itu memberontak dan tetap ingin mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bialkan caja, Kak."

Itachi melepaskan Ciel dan membiarkannya kembali mendekati Sasuke. Namun Ciel tidak senakal tadi yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Ciel hanya diam di samping Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan memeluk Sasuke dan kemudian menjilati wajah Sasuke.

"Ciel sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Itachi memperhatikan keakraban antara Sasuke dan Ciel.

Chen salah satu anak harimau putih lainnya berjalan ke arah boneka kura-kura yang tadi ditinggalakan oleh Ciel. Chen menggigit boneka tersebut dan membawanya serta menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima boneka kura-kura yang diberikan Chen dan mengernyit ketika dirasakannya boneka tersebut basah.

"Chen rupanya menyukai dirimu juga." Ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika Ciel dan Chen menjadi hewan peliharaanmu? Kakak menemukannya saat di China."

"Cijak telalu buluk." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengelus Chiel yang terus menempel padanya.

Itachi berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke mengamati adiknya dan ikut mengelus Chen. Kedua anak hari putih yang baru berusia empat bulan itu begitu aktif dan menggemaskan. Itachi berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan dan menjaga adiknya dan ia pun berharap kelak Ciel dan Chen dapat membantunya menjaga Sasuke.

xxx

Bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun dan begitu juga musim demi musim yang silih berganti. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan kini Sasuke telah menginjak usia 14 tahun. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Itachi dengan Fugaku yang berada dihadapan keduanya.

"Sasuke, kau telah menyelesaikan pendidikan awalmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menduduki bangku kuliah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Fugaku pada anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang begitu tanang.

Itachi melirik pada Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya tersebut. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini dirinya jarang sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama dikarenakan kegiatannya yang begitu sangat padat. Akibatnya Itachi tidak tahu perkembangan diri Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Finlandia dan setelah itu aku akan melanjutkannya di Inggris." Jawab Sasuke dengan begitu tenang.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Fugaku sembari menyeruput teh hangat dari cangkir miliknya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin siapa pun menemaniku." Ujar Sasuke dengan menatap mata Fugaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku dengan sura yang begitu berat dan mengintimidasi.

"Sasuke-"

"Aku ingin Ayah memberikanku kesempatan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tetap tenang memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu kau anak siapa?"

"Ayah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri terlebih publik tidak pernah tahu tentangku."

Fugaku terdiam menatap anak bungsunya itu. Apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke adalah benar. Publik tidak pernah tahu tentang keberadaan Sasuke karena Fugaku tidak mengumumkan atas kelahirannya. Yang publik tahu, bahwa dirinya haya memiliki satu anak yaitu Itachi yang saat ini sudah menjadi ahli waris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Tapi meskipun publik tidak tahu akan keberadaan Sasuke, Fugaku tetap merasa kuatir karena bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa. Ayah tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapan Fugaku berdampak terhadap Sasuke. Saat Sasuke meminta untuk tidak ada siapa pun yang menemaninya ketika melanjutkan pendidikannya, Fugaku dapat melihat setitik kehidupan pada mata kelam milik Sasuke. Namun, saat ini hal itu dalam sekejap lenyap berganti dengan mata kelam yang terasa begitu dingin dan tidak ada binar kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penolakan Fugaku. Dirinya tidak akan melontarkan satu patah kata pun untuk membantah sang ayah.

Fugaku hanya menghela nafas melihat anak bungsunya yang benar-benar sepeti boneka. Sebagai ayah tentu Fugaku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Apa pun dia lakukan untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang hebat. Tapi, sepertinya apa yang telah Fugaku berikan terhadap Sasuke membuat anaknya tidak bisa menikmati kehidupannya. "Baiklah, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi, kau harus kembali kapan pun ketika aku menyuruhmu pulang." Ucap Fugaku setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal. Fugaku sudah menduga ada saatnya Sasuke akan meminta padanya hal seperti ini. Dan Fugaku yakin bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Ketika Sasuke mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Fugaku dapat melihat kembali binar kehidupan itu pada matanya bahkan terasa begitu jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Fugaku meras terpesona akan sosok Sasuke.

xxx

Sasuke keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan dan berjalan menelusuri sebuah _distric_ pinggiran kota Tokyo pada malam hari tanpa satu orang pengawal yang menemaninya. Tanpa rasa takut, Sasuke terus berjalan meskipun keadaanya begitu remang-remang. Ia berbelok ke arah sebuah gang yang begitu gelap dan terus memasukinya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, kini di hadapannya terdapat adegan perkelahian

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika di hadapannya sedang terjadi sebuah pertarungan. Dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa takut Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut yang sepertinya berat sebelah dimana seorang pemuda melawan pria-pria berjas hitam berjumlah 30 orang dengan satu orang pria yang terlihat sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Aku rugi 100 juta yen karena dirimu." Ucap pria berwajah galak yang merupakan sang bos menatap tajam seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus perduli." Jawab seorang pemuda dengan seringai meremehkan di wajahnya.

"Habisi dia."

Mendengar perintah sang bos, pria-pria berjas hitam itu mulai bergerak maju dan menyerang pemuda tersebut. Baku hantam saling terjadi karena sang pemuda terus melawan musuhnya yang berjumlah banyak. Meskipun jumlah lawan begitu banyak tapi pemuda tersebut bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Ketika pemuda itu asik melawat musuh-musuhnya, salah seorang pria berjas hitam itu mengendap di belakangnya dan berhasil menangkapnya. Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti dan tak bisa melepaskan diri karena dirinya sekarang sudah dipegangi oleh empat orang pria.

"Brengsek!"

"Cepat habisi dia."

Salah seorang pria yang berada di depannya bersiap melangkang pukuluan pada sang pemuda. Namun, pukulan pria itu terhenti ketika seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya tepat saat akan mengenai wajah sang pemuda. Dengan gerakan cepat, orang yang menahan pergelangan tangan pria tersebut yaitu Sasuke, menendang perutnya sehingga pria tersebut terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan mulai membebaskan dirinya dari segapan lawan dengam mudah dan kembali menghabisi lawan-lawannya tersebut. "Bagaimana?" Tanya sang pemuda pada pemimpin lawannya tersebut.

Pemimpin lawan tersebut hanya mendengus dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, sebelum pemimpin tersebut pergi. Ia sempat memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah seringai. Sedangkan paara bawahan pria tersebut yang sedikit terluka mulai membantu teman-temannya dan pergi mengikuti atasannya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke memandang sang pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut dengan tenang.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi hewan peliharaanmu?" Tanya sang pemuda menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Itu lebih baik dibanding menjadi anjing jalanan."

Pemuda tersebut tertawa seolah-olah terdapat hal yang lucu di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan kemudian melemparkan sebuah baju atasan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Pakai bajumu, Suigetsu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Suigetsu tersebut menangkap baju yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke dan segera memakainya. Ia pun mulai melangkah dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bebas dari sangkarmu?" Sasuke hanya diam dan terus melangkah. "Hey, bisakah kau belikan aku sebuah pedang?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Sasuke dan ia pun segera memasuki mobil sedan dimana pintu penumpang bagian belakangnya sudah dibukakan oleh seseorang.

"Kabuto." Ucap Suigetsu menyapa orang yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil tersebut.

Kabuto memandang sinis Suigetsu dan segera menutup pintu tersebut. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu mobil bagian pengemudi dan memasukinya. Begitu juga dengan Suigetsu, ia segera memasuki mobil tersebut di bagian samping Kabuto.

Setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Kabuto mulai menjalankan mesin mobil tersebut dan mulai melajukannya. "Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Kabuto sembari melihat Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya melalui kaca _dashboard_.

"Ke bandara. Kita akan pergi ke China." Jawab Sasuke dengan tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bukankah tempat kuliahmu berada di Finlandia?" Tanya Kabuto dengan wajah polos.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh atas pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari dokter yang sudah diakui oleh dunia medis tersebut. "Dokter, lebih baik kau jalankan saja mobilnya."

xxx

Sasuke kini tengah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah negeri dengan julukan tirai bambu. Kakinya berjalan dengan pasti menuju ke sebuah tempat dimana terlihat seperti bangunan kosong diikuti Suigetsu dan Kabuto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Setelah memasuki lebih dalam terlihat ada dua orang pria berbadan besar yang menjaga sebuah pintu. Kedua pria tersebut yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke segera membukakan pintu dan menunduk hormat mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Begitu melewati pitu, seorang wanita berpakaian sexy menghampiri Sasuke dan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapanya dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

Sasuke tidak menggubris sedikit pun dan hanya terus berjalan begitu juga dengan Suigetsu dan Kabuto. Sedangkan wanita tersebut hanya tetap tersenyum ramah dan menunjukkan ke mana Sasuke harus pergi.

Sasuke sampai disebuah ruangan yang luas dengan minim pencahayaan. Meskipun terdapat banyak orang, tapi suasana terkesan sunyi dan sepi.

Orang-orang yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan masing-masing mempunyai penjaga yang berdiri di belakangnya itu menatap kehadiran Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditatap sedemikian rupa hanya diam tak acuh.

"Silakan, Tuan." Ucap sang wanita mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa kemudian ia pun pergi.

Suigetsu dan Kabuto menempatkan dirinya berdiri di belakang sofa yang Sasuke tempati tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para pengunjung lainnya yang dilakukan oleh mereka dengan terang-terangan. Karena hal tersebut sudahlah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi orang-orang seperti mereka.

Lampu sorot di atas panggung menyala menampilkan seorang wanita di tengah-tengahnya. "Malam ini, pertandingan akan berlangsung diantara Liu Bai melawan Juugo." Wanita itu pun melihat kearah Liu Bai yang berada di sisi kanannya kemudian beralih pada Juugo di sisi kirinya. "Tiga, dua, _fight_!" Dengan segera wanita tersebut menghilang dari atas panggung menyisakan Liu Bai serta Juugo yang kini telah mulai saling bersaing.

Namun pertandingan tersebut selesai dengan begitu cepat ketika Juugo berhasil meraih leher Liu Bai dan mematahkannya sehingga mengakibatkannya mati. Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dengan menghadapkan Juugo pada tiga orang lawan. Tapi, hasil pertandingan tersebut sama dimana ketiga lamawan berakhir mati dengan sekali serangan pada masing-masing.

Para penonton termasuk Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Sementara Juugo yang sudah menyelesaikan pertandingannya sudah dibawa pergi dari atas panggung.

Salah seorang pria berwajah tampan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Semua mata memandang dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan harga sesuai." Ucap pria tersebut pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar perkataannya karena suasana yg begitu sepi. "Tapi, aku sarankan kau mengikatnya dengan kuat."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan pria di depannya. Meskipun umur Sasuke baru menginjak 14 tahun tapi tinggi tubuhnya sudah hampir sejajar dengan pria tersebut. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke berjalan pergi melewati pria tersebut.

Sang pria hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke serta menyeringai menambah kesan angkuh di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati sebuah lorong mengikuti seorang pria di hadapannya begitu juga Suigetsu dan Kabuto. Pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Kemudian sang pria membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya begitu juga Sasuke. Tapi, ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut sebuah sajian dimana seorang pria terlempar dan menghantam didinding di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik pria yang menghantam dinding itu dengan keadaan terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelahnya Sasuke kemudian menatap ke depan dan seseorang berlari dengan cepat ke arah dirnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan orang tersebut yang akan menghajarnya serta membantingnya dengan begitu keras. Orang tersebut mengerang kesakitan dan berniat bangkit kembali namun gerakannya terhenti oleh kaki Sauke yang menginjak punggungnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan gerakan apapun jika aku tidak menyuruhnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin penuh intimidasi.

"_Akh_!" Orang tersebut mengerang frustasi karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinnya bisa dikalahkan dengan sangat mudah. Perlahan dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang sudah mengalahkannya tersebut. Ia terpaku ketika mendapati wajah yang begitu tenang namun memberikan kesan mendominasi.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kirinya dari atas tubuh orang tersebut dan menatap balik. "Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti perintahku, Juugo."

Suigetsu berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Juugo yang terkapar. "Aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan kegilaanmu dalam membunuh orang. Mulai hari ini kau adalah _partner_-ku."

xxx

Kabuto menjahit luka tembak pada lengan kiri atas Sasuke setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menerima perawatan dari Kabuto sedikit pun tidak menampakkan wajah kesakitan. Suigetsu serta Juugo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan melihatnya hanya mampu memperlihatkan raut wajah bersalah.

"Selesai." Ucap Kabuto ketika dirinya telah selesai membalut lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan _topless _berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kaca jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar. Sasuke pun hanya diam berdiri memperhatikan pemandangan kota Zurich dari balik kaca kondominiumnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, maafkan saya. Lain kali saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda teluka sedikit pun." Ucap Juugo dengan penyuh penyesalan karena akibat kelalaiannya, ia telah membiarkan musuh berhasil melepaskan sebuah tembakan dan tepat mengenai lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. "Bagaimana?"

"Para menteri sudah setuju dan bersiap menerima perintah." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Suigetsu. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada binar antusias di dalam manik hitam kelam milik Sasuke.

"Kita sudah berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin keluarga Rolando. Secara otomatis semua kekuasan berada di tangan kita dan pemerintah sudah menerima informasinya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Suigetsu begitu penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke setelah berhasil mengalahkan mafia yang paling berkuasa di negara Swiss ini.

Selama dua tahun belakangan ini Suigetsu, Kabuto dan Juugo telah melakukan banyak hal yang mempertaruhkan jiwanya demi mencapai ambisi Sasuke yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi orang yang bisa mengontrol jalannya dunia. Sasuke yang masih bisa disebut seorang remaja, telah menjelma menjadi pribadi yang sangat haus akan kekuasaan. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang sudah banyak mengalahkan berbagai macam kelompok mafia dan memastikan dirinya menjadi yang terkuat. Selain itu Sasuke juga telah mengambil alih jalannya pemerintahan negara Perancis, Austria dan sekarang Swiss.

"Kita akan ke Rusia." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang akan pergi ke Rusia, Suigetsu, Kabuto dan juga Juugo hanya bisa terdiam. Rusia? Negeri yang penuh dengan kelompok mafia? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan di sana?

Sasuke mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Satu kalimat dari mulut Sasuke sudah dimengerti baik oleh Suigetsu, Kabuto maupun Juugo. Ketiganya berpamitan dan segera melangkah keluar kamar dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat.

xxx

Sasuke beserta ketiga orang yang selalu setia mengikutinya kemana pun kini menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang seperti dirinya menyebutnya sebagai "pasar". Jangan berpikir jika "pasar" yang didatangi oleh Sasuke adalah tempat dimana biasanya ibu rumah tangga membeli sayur-mayur atau pangan lainnya. "Pasar" yang kini Sasuke datangi adalah tempat di mana tersedianya berbagai jenis macam senjata, barang-barang yang sangat langka bahkan sampai pada penjualan budak.

Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang asyik mengamati sejata yang terpajang, sedangkan Kabuto hanya diam di samping Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap seorang pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar "pasar" diikuti oleh rombongan pengawalnya.

"Melihat dari ciri-cirinya mungkin_kah_ dia yang bernama Namikaze?" Ucap Kabuto yang juga memperhatikan pria yang memiliki surai _blonde_ tersebut.

"Segera cari tahu informasinya." Ucap Sasuke. 'Namikaze? Mafia yang saat ini menguasai Rusia? Hal apa yang menarik dirinya hingga ia harus berurusan dengan Namikaze yang sangat terkenal dengan kehebatannya itu?' Pikir Sasuke begitu penasaran dengan apa yang telah tercermin pada bayangan masa depannya.

Selama berbulan-bulan lamanya Sasuke sudah mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai Namikaze dan kini jerih payahnya terbayar dengan pertemuan antara dirinya dengan sang Namikaze. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sosok yang begitu berkuasa di daratan Rusia.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Minato. Aku sangat terkesan atas keberhasilan dirimu yang telah menemukanku dalam waktu yang begitu singkat." Ucap Minato menatap sosok Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Pujianmu menjadi kehormatan bagiku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke atau Uchiha?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Tidak aku sangka kau sangat mengenalku."

"Itu sangat mudah." Ucap Minato dengan tersenyum hangat. "Jadi, hal apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke menatap Minato, untuk bertemu dengan Minato Sasuke telah banyak kehilangan bawahnnya karena harus bertarung melawan kelompok mafia lainnya demi bersaing dan mendapat informasi yang sangat sedikit mengenai Namikaze. Apa yang diinginkannya harus segera terwujud dan begitu pula hal yang begitu membuat dirinya penasaran harus segera terjawab dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan yang begitu tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengakuiku."

Sebuah senyum tidak terlepas dari wajah tampan Minato ketika dirinya menatap wajah yang begitu tenang namun terkesan penuh ambisi milik Sasuke. Orang yang sekarang berada di depannya ini sungguh sangat menarik dan penuh dengan misteri.

**A/N:**

Halo _Minna-san_

Cerita kali ini saya khususkan pada Sasuke di masa lalu. Selanjutnya saya akan menceritakan permasalahan yang sebenarnya? dan kemudian berakhirlah cerita ini.

Saya sungguh meminta maaf karena saya begitu lama dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. Kemarin saya lupa memindahkan file cerita yang telah saya buat pada pc yang berada di rumah. Alhasil karena saya tidak ingin membuat lebih lama up date jadi saya buat kembali ceritanya. Mungkin _Minna-san_ akan lebih lama menunggu untuk kedepannya karena saya hanya mempunyai waktu yang terbatas untuk membuat cerita.

So, arigatou _Minna-san_ ^_^


End file.
